


Let's have sex together

by IHU0904



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHU0904/pseuds/IHU0904
Summary: -Quelles sont les règles ?Donghae réfléchit un instant et répondit :-Pas de sentiments.Eunhyuk enchérit.-Pas de sorties ensemble.Donghae fit un petit sourire.-Pas de jalousie.Eunhyuk répondit au sourire de son vis-à-vis.-Et surtout ne pas tomber amoureux."Soyons extraordinaires ensemble, plutôt qu'ordinaires séparément"
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Petite fic que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a plusieurs années déjà, mais laissée à l'abandon... puis reprise !!! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Lee Eunhyuk s’ennuyait. Certes, il était en cours de coréen ancien donc forcément qu’il s’ennuyait, mais plutôt en général. Son quotidien lui tapait sur le système. Il avait besoin de changement, de nouveau, de piment.

-Eh pst, Hyuk !

Le-dit Hyuk, tourna légèrement la tête vers son meilleur ami.

-Oui ?

-Il est où ton voisin ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il doit être en retard, comme tous les lundis matin.

Jongwoon pouffa de rire. Son voisin de gauche, un surdoué d’un an leur cadet nommé Kyuhyun, s’immisça dans leur conversation.

-Hier soir, il m’a dit qu’il essaierait d’être à l’heure. Visiblement son essai s’est révélé raté.

Eunhyuk sourit et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre la cour du lycée bien plus intéressante, que le cours de son prof excentrique. Il vit une tête brune et paniquée courir devant le lycée. Il sourit en reconnaissant son voisin de table. Ils n’étaient pas vraiment amis, et en dehors du cours de coréen, ils ne se parlaient pas. Cependant, ils rigolaient bien quand ils se moquaient presque ouvertement de leur professeur. Il le vit s’incliner platement devant le concierge du lycée et reprendre sa course pour aller dans son cours. Il se mit à compter silencieusement combien de temps il mettait pour traverser les multiples couloirs avant d’arriver dans la salle de classe. Au bout de cinquante-deux secondes il entendit des coups être portés sur la porte.

-Entrez !

Le brun apparu dans l’encadrement de la porte et s’inclina tout en s’excusant.

-Excusez mon retard Monsieur Kim.

-Avez-vous une excuse valable Monsieur Lee ?

Le brun le regarda et eut un temps d’arrêt avant de répondre, gêné.

\- Euh… je n’ai pas entendu mon réveil.

-Très bien, vous viendrez en retenue ce soir.

-Pardon ? Mais-

-Un mot de plus, et je vous colle deux heures ce soir.

Satisfait, le professeur lui fit un mouvement de tête l’intimant à aller s’asseoir à sa place. Le retardataire ne se fit pas prier, et se dirigea vers celle-ci tandis qu’Eunhyuk enlevait son sac qu’il avait posé sur la chaise à côté de lui.

-Bah alors Donghae ? Tes efforts n’ont pas été très fructueux.

Eunhyuk se tourna et regarda Kyuhyun s’adresser au brun.

-Kyu, ferme là.

Kyuhyun fit un petit rire machiavélique, et retourna résoudre ses équations, qu’il trouvait bien captivantes que le cours. Eunhyuk constata qu’à part les quelques filles qui suivaient le cours parce qu’elles bavaient sur le jeune prof, tout le monde vaquaient à ses occupations s’en se soucier du cours.

-J’ai manqué quoi ?

Eunhyuk regarda Donghae qui lui avait posé la question.

-Rien de bien intéressant.

Donghae rit de la remarque du roux. Cependant, comme il avait l’air d’être chanceux aujourd’hui, le professeur le vit.

-Monsieur Lee ! En plus d’être en retard vous vous permettez de rire pendant mon cours ?

Donghae devint blême se disant que, cette fois, il n’échapperait pas aux deux heures de retenue le soir même.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, c’est moi qui lui ai parlé.

Le professeur haussa les sourcils. Eunhyuk était un garçon discret dans ses cours, presque inexistant. Il passait son temps à regarder dehors, ce qui d‘ailleurs se faisait ressentir dans ses notes, qui devenaient assez médiocres. Mais il ne se doutait pas qu’en réalité Eunhyuk riait avec son voisin, Donghae, ou bien avec son meilleur ami Jongwoon, qui était assis derrière lui, et que ses notes n’étaient mauvaises qu’en coréen ancien.

-Très bien, alors vous viendrez également en retenue ce soir.

Eunhyuk acquiesça. Donghae attendit que le professeur se tourne vers le tableau pour envoyer un bout de papier à Eunhyuk.

« Pourquoi t’as fait ça ? »

Eunhyuk attrapa la boule de papier et la cacha dans sa trousse. Il défit la boulette et lu le mot. Il prit son stylo, et répondit.

« T’es déjà collé, et puis comme ça tu auras de la compagnie »

Donghae lu la réponse et sourit en signe de reconnaissance. Il rangea le mot dans sa trousse et se mit à rêvasser. La sonnerie retentit quarante minutes plus tard, et c’est un véritable soupir de soulagement qu’Eunhyuk poussa.

Il s’étira et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Il sourit en le voyant étalé sur sa table, profondément endormi, la tête entre les bras. Il le secoua doucement et reçu un grognement en réponse. Il le secoua plus vivement et Jongwoon daigna enfin se réveiller.

-Allez viens Jong, on va un peu dans la cour !

Jongwoon hocha la tête et suivit Eunhyuk complètement au radar. Ils se posèrent sur un banc et profitèrent un peu des rayons du soleil qui pointait rarement son nez en ce plein mois de décembre. Les rayons chauds avaient pour effet de les apaiser tous un peu. Cependant, la pause était de bien trop courte durée à leur goût et ils durent retourner en classe.

La journée s’enchaina sur le même rythme : dans plusieurs cours Eunhyuk admirait la cour, sinon il suivait le cours, et entre chaque interclasse il allait prendre l’air. A dix-sept il se dirigea dans la salle de retenue, et souffla désespérément en se disant qu’il devait rester là une heure de plus. Il se sentit bien bête pour s’être porté responsable pour Donghae. Il repéra ce dernier et s’assit à côté de lui, espérant que l’heure passe un peu plus vite.

-Bien ! Comme vous êtes tous les deux présents, j’ai eu une très bonne idée de punition !

Eunhyuk s’attendait au pire. Avec ce professeur, il pouvait tomber sur tout. Il était capable du pire.

-J’ai lu une pièce de théâtre il n’y a pas longtemps. Vous la connaissez sûrement, c’est Roméo et Juliette.

Évidemment qu’ils la connaissaient. Cette pièce était une de plus célèbres. Donghae écoutait attentivement, craignant également le pire.

-Je veux que vous interprétiez une scène…

Eunhyuk et Donghae était tout ouïs, ils voulaient absolument savoir pourquoi leur professeur avait un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Je veux que vous jouiez celle du baiser.

Aucune réaction. Le silence total. Eunhyuk déglutit difficilement et tourna lentement, très lentement la tête vers son camarade de classe. Ce dernier avait la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Il aurait ri de la tête de son voisin si la situation était comique, mais là tout ce dont il avait envie, c’était se cacher sous terre. Il se dit que son professeur était soit pervers, soit complètement farfelu. Probablement un peu des deux.

-Le théâtre est au programme cette année, donc ce ne sera que bénéfique. Bien sûr, vous serez notés.

Eunhyuk sortit de sa torpeur.

-Mais Monsieur, on ne se connait presque pas…

L’enseignant agita la main d’un air désinvolte.

-Justement, c’est plus facile quand on ne connait pas son partenaire. Bon je vous donne deux livres, et je veux la scène pour demain matin.

-Quoi ? Glapit Donghae, mais on n’aura pas le temps.

-A vous de trouver une solution, je la veux demain. Bonne soirée les enfants.

Il rangea ses affaires, et sans un mot de plus, partit. Eunhyuk et Donghae se regardèrent difficilement et restèrent quelques secondes sans réactions. Puis Donghae prit la parole.

-Bon euh, y’a personne chez moi ce soir, et visiblement on en a pour un long moment, donc tu viens ?

Eunhyuk hocha lentement la tête et entreprit d’envoyer un message à son grand frère.

« To : Sungmin.

Min, je dois rester avec Jongwoon on a du boulot, je rentrerai sûrement tard. Tu préviens maman ? »

Eunhyuk envoya également un message à Jongwoon pour s’assurer qu’il le couvrirai au cas où quelqu’un demanderai confirmation.

« To : Jongy

J’ai dit que je dormais chez toi, j’ai un petit souci, je t’explique tout demain. »

Eunhyuk verrouilla son téléphone et suivit Donghae qui s’était éloigné. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant le trajet, et une fois dans la maison du brun, Donghae proposa à Eunhyuk s’il voulait manger quelque chose.

-Non ça ira. Tu ne veux pas qu’on s’y mette maintenant ? Comme ça, on sera débarrassé…

Donghae accepta vivement. Ils montèrent à l’étage dans la chambre du brun et commencèrent à lire le texte. Ils sautaient tout le temps le passage du baiser : à chaque fois qu’il arrivait, ils se stoppaient un instant, se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, et reprenaient quelques lignes plus loin. On aurait pu penser qu’ils étaient gênés, ou que le fait d’embrasser un autre garçon les dérangeait, mais non. Ils prenaient au sérieux leur travail. Seulement, ils devaient bien reconnaitre qu’ils auraient préféré ne pas avoir à s’embrasser. Vint le moment où ils ne pouvaient plus « repousser » le baiser. Plusieurs fois ils essayèrent de coller leurs lèvres ensemble, mais rien à faire, ils se mettaient à rire.

-Je pense que c’est parce qu’on ne se connait pas assez. Dit Eunhyuk.

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, côte à côte.

-Ah oui ?

-Je te propose un truc. On se pose des questions pour plus en apprendre sur l’autre, et quand on en saura assez, on essayera de nouveau.

Donghae acquiesça, et il posa la première question. Il demanda à Eunhyuk son dessert préféré. Ce dernier répondit la fraise. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’Eunhyuk pose une question embarrassante, de but en blanc.

-Tu as déjà couché avec quelqu’un ?

Donghae rougit, mais ne se décomposa pas pour autant.

-Non. Et toi ?

Eunhyuk se tourna vers son … ami ?

-Non plus.

Donghae regarda Eunhyuk et sourit. D’un sourire compatissant.

-C’est frustrant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Dix-sept ans, pas de petite amie, pas d’expérience sexuelle. Non franchement, c’est frustrant.

Eunhyuk était d’accord. Sauf sur un point.

-Je ne veux pas de petite amie. Ni de petit ami.

Donghae s’étonna.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je n’aime pas les relations comme ça. J’ai déjà eu plusieurs copines. Elles me collaient, et étaient jalouses n’importe quand. Une relation sérieuse, c’est une vraie prise de tête.

-Alors… Si tu veux d’une relation… Ce ne serait que pour le sexe ?

Eunhyuk fit un sourire malicieux.

-Exactement.

Donghae ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait toujours voulu avoir une petite amie, mais si c’était pour que celle-ci l’étouffe ce n’était pas la peine.

-Tu es gay ?

Eunhyuk répondit d’un ton détaché.

-Les deux.

-Et si tu avais une « relation » tu voudrais que ce soit avec une fille ou un garçon ?

Le roux fixa le plafond quelques instants.

-Peu importe. Tant que je peux prendre mon pied et pimenter ma vie.

Alors lui aussi avait une vie monotone ? Lui aussi il voulait que ça change ? Donghae se mordit la lèvre. Inconsciemment, il était tenté lui aussi d’avoir une relation de la sorte.

-J’aimerais aussi faire ça…

Eunhyuk regarda son vis-à-vis.

-Donghae… Tu es gay toi ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas.

Eunhyuk se tourna et se mit sur le côté, Donghae fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent l’un face à l’autre. Le roux prit la parole.

-On a qu’à essayer.

Donghae aurait pu être choqué par la rapidité des événements, mais lui aussi il voulait gouter à ce plaisir que l’on disait dévastateur.

-D’accord.

Ils se jaugeaient du regard. Se dévisageaient. Allongés sur le lit, ils se faisaient face. Leurs corps étaient séparés par quelques centimètres, et pourtant ils pouvaient sentir le souffle et l’odeur de l’autre. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés là, à se fixer ? À assimiler tout ce qu’allait engendrer la suite des événements ? Une heure ? Deux ? Ils n’en savaient rien. Eunhyuk rompit le lourd silence s’étant installé.

-Quelles sont les règles ?

Donghae réfléchit un instant et répondit :

-Pas de sentiment.

Eunhyuk enchérit.

-Pas de sortie ensemble.

Donghae fit un petit sourire.

-Pas de jalousie.

Eunhyuk répondit au sourire de son vis-à-vis.

-Et surtout ne pas tomber amoureux.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à se regarder, puis Eunhyuk prit les devants et embrassa le brun. Un baiser dénué de tout sentiment, puisqu’après tout s’ils faisaient ça c’était uniquement pour satisfaire un besoin, évacuer une frustration bien trop longtemps refoulée, et surtout pimenter leurs vies ordinaires.

C’était désespérant de faire ça à tout juste dix-sept ans, mais ils le voulaient, l’un comme l’autre. Donghae approfondi l’échange, et roula sur Eunhyuk. Ce dernier passa une main dans le dos de son cadet de quelques mois et le colla à lui. Ils firent se rencontrer leurs langues, et elles dansèrent une danse endiablée. Donghae empoigna quelques cheveux du roux, et commença à se frotter lascivement à son ainé. Même s’il n’y avait aucun amour, on pouvait très bien sentir qu’une certaine passion se dégageait d’eux. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait déjà fait l’amour, et là, même s’ils savaient qu’ils allaient coucher ensemble à un moment ou un autre, pourraient-ils réellement appeler ça « faire l’amour » ? Il n’y avait aucun amour entre eux. Ce n’était qu’une histoire de sexe.

-Et si l’un d’entre nous tombe amoureux ? Demanda Donghae, la respiration saccadée dû à leur baiser, qu’ils pourraient qualifier de torride.

Eunhyuk fixa son homologue, et répondit :

-On arrête tout.

Donghae fit un sourire confiant et replongea sur les lèvres de son futur amant.


	2. I'll be there

« Que c’est bon de l’embrasser » se disait Donghae. Peut-être pensait-il cela uniquement parce qu’il n’avait jamais embrassé personne, et donc que par conséquent, il trouvait ça bon, peu importe la personne.

Mais il devait avouer que la sensation de la langue d’Eunhyuk s’enroulant autour de la sienne était tout simplement enivrante. Eunhyuk de son côté se sentait partir. Même s’il n’aimait pas avoir de petite amie, il adorait embrasser. Et le baiser que Donghae lui offrait, était tellement bon, tellement langoureux, qu’il perdait totalement l’esprit. Il renforça sa prise sur le dos de Donghae et instinctivement il passa une de ses jambes entre celles de son cadet. Donghae se recula lentement, l’air lui manquant sérieusement, et fixa intensément son partenaire. Celui-ci finit par ouvrir les yeux, et sourit, taquin. Il ouvrit la bouche et fit sortir sa langue pour aller longuement lécher les croissants de chairs du plus jeune. Le brun ouvrit à son tour la bouche et sortit également sa langue pour aller jouer avec celle de son aîné. Les sensations n’étaient pas du tout les même à « l’extérieur », et Eunhyuk adorait sentir la langue bouillante de Donghae contre la sienne, contrastant avec l’air tiède de la chambre.

Impatient, Donghae fit remonter le tee-shirt du roux, et entreprit d’embrasser correctement cette bouche qui à présent lui donnait terriblement envie. Il enleva complètement le haut du roux, et descendit en de brûlants baisers sur le torse chaud et parfait de son vis-à-vis. A cet instant précis alors qu’Eunhyuk commençait sérieusement à gémir sous les caresses du brun, son téléphone vibra sur la commode près du lit. Ils se stoppèrent instantanément et si dévisagèrent. Eunhyuk attrapa son téléphone sans rompre le contact visuel.

-A-allô ?

-Hyukkie ? C’est Sungmin !

Eunhyuk déglutit difficilement en voyant le brun se remettre à embrasser son torse d’une manière bien plus sensuelle qu’auparavant. Il léchait, mordait, suçait, soufflait sur cette peau blanche. Il faisait s’échouer son souffle chaud sur les boutons de chairs du plus vieux, ce qui eut le don de le faire gémir doucement. Donghae sourit victorieux et continua son opération, fixant Eunhyuk d’un air provocateur.

-Ou-oui ?

-Eunhyuk, ça va ? Tu as couru ou quoi ?

Eunhyuk se maudissait intérieurement de gémir autant et d’être essoufflé.

-Oui, avec Jongwoon, on s’entraine à faire des… des abdos…

Un grand silence suivit la réplique d’Eunhyuk, rompu uniquement par les faibles gémissements que Donghae s’amusait à présent à pousser dans le but d’exciter encore plus le roux.

-Des… abdos … ? Mais Jongwoon déteste le sport…

Eunhyuk voulu se taper le front pour avoir était aussi stupide, mais sa main en avait décidé autrement, et au lieu de se diriger vers le haut, elle alla se fourrer dans les cheveux du brun. Fière de lui, Donghae s’occupa du bas ventre du roux, et quand il le sentit se tendre, il jeta un coup d’œil vers le l’entrejambe de son partenaire. Il sourit victorieux quand il vit la bosse proéminente.

-…Ou-oui mais… Il me tient les-Ah…

-Euh Eunhyuk, t’es vraiment sûr que ça va ?

Eunhyuk ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup afin de faire une phrase correcte.

-Oui, Jongwoon me tient les pieds, et donc là je fais mes abdos.

-Ah d’accord. Bon Maman veut que tu rentres dans pas longtemps, elle n’a pas l’air ravi.

Toute l’excitation qui était présente en Eunhyuk partit en un coup. Sa mère énervée ? Le cauchemar. Elle ne faisait pas preuve de violence, oh non, elle ne le battait pas, cependant quand elle criait, Eunhyuk avait peur d’elle. Qu’il ait sept ou dix-sept ans, il se mettait toujours à pleurer. En même temps, elle était vraiment effrayante. Paradoxalement, quand elle n’était pas énervée, elle était aussi douce qu’un agneau.

-Euh… J’arrive dès que je peux…

-D’accord. Je serais toi je ferais vite.

Sungmin raccrocha, et Eunhyuk se redressa doucement entrainant Donghae avec lui. Il posa négligemment sa main sur les fesses du brun, pendant que son autre main s’amusait à retracer ses abdos, en dessous de son tee-shirt.

-Tu es joueur on dirait.

Donghae esquissa un sourire et caressa la chute de rein du roux.

-Il faut dire que te voir te tordre sous mes caresses donne vraiment envie de jouer.

Eunhyuk sourit et commença à bouger dans l’espoir de se lever. Donghae se décala, et se mit également debout. Eunhyuk prit son haut, le mit et se tourna vers le brun.

-Je dois y aller.

Donghae le regarde malicieusement.

-Oui, ça j’avais compris.

-Passe-moi ton numéro.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Comme ça, si l’un de nous as envie de quoi que ce soit qui concerne le sexe, on s’appelle.

Donghae se mordit la lèvre en pensant à toutes les fois où il pourrait prendre son pied. Il attrapa le portable d’Eunhyuk et rentra son numéro. Il passa le sien au blond pour que ce dernier y tape également son numéro.

-Donc, si demain j’ai envie d’une gâterie, appelons ça comme ça, je t’envoie un sms et c’est bon ?

Eunhyuk retint un fou rire en entendant le mot gâterie et répondit :

-Oui, en gros, c’est ça l’idée.

-Ça me plait bien.

-Bien évidemment, ça reste entre nous.

Donghae fit une tête blasée.

-Je n’allais pas m’amuser à le crier sur tous les toits.

Ils se sourirent, et Eunhyuk se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d’entrée se rappelant les paroles de son frère. Pour se dire au revoir, Donghae mit sa main dans la poche arrière du blond et pressa ses fesses tout en effleurant à peine ses lèvres. Eunhyuk attrapa la lèvre inférieure de son cadet, et après l’avoir longuement suçotée, il partit en direction de chez lui.

Donghae remonta dans sa chambre, et s'étala de tout son long sur son lit. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette nouvelle relation, en revanche il savait pertinemment qu'il ne voulait pas y mettre un terme. Il aimait bien trop quand le blond l'embrassait, ou le touchait. Pendant un instant il se demanda s'il n'était pas amoureux d'Eunhyuk, mais un léger rire s'échappa de sa bouche, et il se dit que non, il ne l'aimait pas. Il commençait à s'endormir quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il poussa un juron, et se leva difficilement.

-Quoi ? Agressa Donghae en ouvrant un grand coup la porte.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Donghae.

Il reste coi en voyant sa grande sœur lui sourire. Elle avait changé de coiffure depuis la dernière fois, autrement dit trois mois auparavant. Elle s'était coupé les cheveux en un carré et ses pointes étaient blondes contrastant avec la noirceur du reste de ses cheveux.

-Taeyeon ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La-dite Taeyeon poussa son frère pour entrer dans la maison.

-Eh bien, je suis en vacances, donc me revoici !

Donghae resta perplexe. Il était très étrange que sa sœur de vingt-quatre ans, étudiante aux U.S.A veuille soudainement revenir pour voir son frère.

-Noona... Il s'est passé quelque chose à New-York ?

Taeyeon se retourna et fixa son frère, un air menaçant sur le visage. Donghae réprima un sourire en constatant que dans cette posture elle ressemblait vraiment à sa mère.

-J'ai besoin d'une raison pour voir mon petit frère et ma mère ?

Donghae bredouilla un « non » et ferma la porte. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Taeyeon ne lui offre un sourire digne d'elle et ouvre grand les bras.

-Allez mon Donghae, vient me faire un câlin.

Donghae sourit comme un enfant et se blottit dans le creux des bras de sa sœur, bien plus petite en taille que lui, ce qui donnait quelque chose de bizarre. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

-Noona... Maman n'est pas là en ce moment, elle est en chine pour son travail.

En train de caresser les cheveux du brun Taeyeon répondit :

-Elle t'as laissé seul ?

-Bah oui. Je suis grand tu sais.

L’aînée souffla

-A dix jours de noël...

-Ce n’est pas grave je te dis !

Donghae se défit de l'étreinte de sa sœur et lui fit un grand sourire. Pendant qu'elle commençait à ranger ses affaires, il partit dans la cuisine et sortit de ramens.

-Tu as fait tout ton boulot Donghae ?

Donghae allait répondre oui, quand soudain il se souvint d'une chose. Il lâcha la casserole, et courut dans sa chambre attraper son portable, tout en criant des « merde » à répétition.

« To : E.

Eunhyuk ! On n’a pas bossé le théâtre ! »

Il attendit plusieurs minutes devant son portable, et souffla en se disant que rester le nez sur son mobile n'allait pas faire venir la réponse plus rapidement. Il l'envoya valser sur le mur en face de son lit, et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller en pensant que le lendemain, le professeur ne le louperait pas. Il descendit une petite heure plus tard quand il entendit sa sœur l'appeler de la cuisine. Il l'a trouva assise en face de la table, une enveloppe face à elle. Il s'approcha, et se figea en reconnaissant le logo de la lettre. Le bulletin était arrivé.

Eunhyuk marchait tranquillement. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le coin, mais il se dit qu'en marchant le long de l'avenue il finirait bien par trouver un arrêt de bus. Il avait mis sa musique à fond, et chantonnait. Son esprit vagabondait, mais revenait toujours à la même pensée, où plutôt personne. Donghae. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui, c'est clair. Seulement même s'il était complètement novice, le brun savait s'y prendre pour faire gémir quelqu'un. Il repensait sans cesse à ses baisers brûlants, et sa bouche voluptueuse. Depuis qu'il était partit, le sourire qui avait fleurit sur ses lèvres ne l'avait pas quitté. Enfin, il allait pouvoir « s'amuser », évacuer sa frustration, et surtout, coucher avec quelqu'un. S'il avait pu, il aurait sauté de joie dans la rue. Oui, Eunhyuk était aux anges. Il continuait sa route quand deux têtes blondes firent leur apparition.

-Coucou Hyuk !

Il sursauta violemment, et se retourna. Il posa une main sur son cœur et passa son autre main dans ses cheveux, passablement agacé.

-Les filles, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le quartier ?

Les deux jeunes filles firent un grand sourire. Eunhyuk sourit à son tour et se fit la remarque qu'en temps normal ses sœurs ne se ressemblaient pas, mais que quand elles souriaient elles étaient presque similaires. Logique pour des jumelles.

-Bah on voulait aller à la boutique de manga, et la moins chère est pas loin. Et puis Hyo' voulait aller acheter des affaires de danse.

Eunhyuk hocha la tête, et passa un bras sur chacune des épaules de ses sœurs.

-Ça va le collège ?

Il sentit Luna hausser les épaules, et souffler. Hyoyeon s’apprêtait à parler mais Luna l'en dissuada d'un seul regard. Eunhyuk, ayant compris le manège de ses sœurs, renforça sa prise sur les épaules de Luna.

-Allez vas-y Lu', dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Elle s'est battuuuuuue ! Chantonna Hyoyeon.

-Yah ! T'avais promis de rien dire.

Eunhyuk rigola. Luna, malgré ses quinze ans avait toujours était une dure à cuire, et des deux jumelles elle était la plus bagarreuse. Hyoyeon, elle, était plus calme et passait ses journées à lire des mangas et à danser. Cependant quand elle voyait que sa petite sœur (de six minutes) était en difficulté elle rappliquait dans la seconde et n'hésitait pas à se battre avec elle.

-Attends ! Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Maman est énervée ?

Luna se dérida et ria en jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur.

-Ah non, l'école n'a pas appelé Maman... mais... aujourd'hui, tous les établissements scolaires ont distribué les bulletins.

Eunhyuk se stoppa et regarda sa sœur. Sur son bulletin, il y avait marqué qu'Eunhyuk rêvassait, et que ça commençait à se ressentir dans ses notes. Hyoyeon et Luna étaient foutus, surtout Luna vu ses « petits » problèmes de comportement. Hyoyeon peut-être moins, mais elle aussi était souvent dans la lune. Sungmin, quant à lui, n'avait aucun souci à se faire étant étudiant à la fac.

-Oh merde. Je suis foutu.

Luna fit une tête blasée.

-Nous aussi Hyuk, nous aussi.

-Maman va nous tuer..., enchaîna Hyoyeon.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va appeler Papa ? Demanda Luna

Eunhyuk secoua doucement la tête.

-Non. Elle refuse de lui parler depuis leur divorce.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit, rompu uniquement par le bruit de voiture. Puis quelques flocons de neige se mirent à tomber.

-Bon les filles on se presse, la neige commence à bien tomber, et je n’ai vraiment pas envie d'arriver tard.

Il prit les mains de ses sœurs et accéléra le pas. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un arrêt de bus, et dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant chez eux. Eunhyuk se fit la remarque qu'il n'habitait pas loin de chez Donghae, et que c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Le roux souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et après un dernier coup d’œil vers ses deux sœurs, il enclencha la poignée.

-Lee Eunhyuk, Luna et Hyoyeon ! Ici, IMMEDIATEMENT !

Eunhyuk avala sa salive, et se dirigea tout tremblant vers sa mère. Elle était face à la table, les poings appuyés dessus, et trois feuilles, sûrement les bulletins, étaient devant-elle. Il sentit Luna se tendre, et marmonner dans sa barbe.

-Les ennuis commencent...

-Asseyez-vous. Aboya leur mère.

Sungmin était derrière elle et regardait la scène, impuissant. Eunhyuk s'assit entre ses deux sœurs, en face de leur génitrice.

-Bon je commence par lequel ? La bagarreuse, le rêveur, ou la danseuse ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Luna dit d’une toute petite voix :

-Moi...

-Très bien. « Luna passe ses journées à chercher des problèmes, il serait temps de la discipliner » tu m'expliques ?

-Maman je...

-Non ne dis rien, ça vaut mieux pour toi. Passons au rêveur : « Eunhyuk est très, voire trop, discret en cours, certains enseignants se plaignent même de n'avoir jamais entendus le son de sa voix. » Tu te moques de moi Eunhyuk ? C'est quoi ça ? Depuis quand tu ne dis rien en cours ?

Eunhyuk était agréablement surpris de l'appréciation. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de bien plus méchant, qui lui aurait valu une dispute comme jamais, mais non.

-Et ensuite la danseuse : « quand Hyoyeon ne passe pas son temps à parler de danse, elle rêve, ou bien se bat. Ses notes en pâtissent ».

Ce soir-là, ce n’est pas Eunhyuk qui a fondu en larmes, mais Hyoyeon. En effet, leur mère avait vu rouge en lisant l’appréciation du bulletin de la danseuse, et avait donc jeter son  
« venin » sur sa fille. Eunhyuk en avait profité pour monter dans sa chambre, et s’allonger sur son lit. Il avait sorti son ordinateur et surfait sur internet quand son portable vibra signe qu’il avait reçu un sms.

« From : D.

Eunhyuk ! On n’a pas bossé le théâtre ! »

Eunhyuk se prit se prit la tête entre les mains et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Pas de théâtre, donc prof pas content, donc mauvaise note, voire autre punition, donc maman en colère. Eunhyuk poussa un petit gémissement craintif en imaginant sa mère lui hurler dessus. Il souffla un bon coup et répondit au message.

« To : D.

On improvisera. »

Il posa son téléphone et à peine avait-il reprit son occupation que son mobile vibra de nouveau.

« From : D.

Ce n’est pas possible d’improviser ce genre de pièce… »

Eunhyuk soupira se disant que son homologue avait parfaitement raison. Seulement, leur texte était assez simple, et leur jeu presque crédible, le seul problème était le baiser. Mais en y réfléchissant, ils s’étaient embrassés, et bien plus qu’un simple petit bisou.

« To : D.

Mais si, notre jeu est bon, et on s’est déjà embrassé, ça passera crème. »

-Hyuk ?

Eunhyuk sursauta violemment, et tomba de son lit. Il regarda son frère, et se remit lentement de sa surprise.

-Sungmin ! Ça ne va pas ou quoi ? Tu m’as fait la peur de ma vie !

Sungmin, plié de rire, tendit une main au roux pour l’aider à se relever.

-Désolé. Bon aller dis-moi, tu faisais quoi tout à l’heure ? Et ne me sors pas que t’étais avec Jongwoon, je ne te croirais pas.

Eunhyuk s’étouffa avec sa salive. Il n’allait pas dire à son grand frère qu’il n’y a pas une heure il était à moitié en train de s’envoyer en l’air avec un mec. Surtout qu’il n’était pas son mec, juste son… « sex-friend ».

-Je… J’étais avec un pote, comme ça.

Sungmin le regarda sceptique.

-Écoute mon Hyukkie, tu mens très mal. Alors dis-moi la vérité.

-N-non…glapît le plus jeune.

-Peu importe, de toute façon, je découvrirais bien.

Eunhyuk reprit contenance, et regarda son frère d’un air provocateur.

-On verra bien.

Sungmin répondit à son sourire et partit laisser son frère seul. Eunhyuk attrapa son téléphone et lu le sms de Donghae.

« From : D.

D’accord. »

Eunhyuk fit un petit sourire, puis partit également dans la cuisine pour aller manger. Le repas se passa plutôt calmement. La colère de leur mère s’était totalement calmée, et maintenant elle couvrait Hyoyeon de baisers. Eunhyuk finit rapidement son assiette, et partit en direction de la douche. Quinze minutes plus tard, il sortit, lavé, et en jogging. Il se mit dans son lit, et s’apprêtait à éteindre la lumière quand une idée lui vint en tête.

« To : D.

Demain, soit au lycée vers sept heures et demie. »

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

« From : D.

Pourquoi ? »

Eunhyuk fronça les sourcils en lisant la réponse. Il est con ou quoi ? Il avait bien précisé que s’ils s’envoyaient des sms, c’était uniquement pour prévoir de se faire du bien.

« To : D

Pour… se faire une ‘gâterie’ comme tu dis si bien. »

En à peine dix secondes, la réponse était déjà arrivée.

« From : D

Je serais là. »

Eunhyuk sourit malicieusement, et éteignit la lumière. Il tomba dans les bras de Morphée quasi instantanément.

A sept heures vingt, Donghae était devant le portail du lycée. Il se demandait ce qui l’avait motivé à se lever aussi tôt, car en temps normal il ne l’aurait jamais fait, surtout en plein mois de décembre. Seulement la perspective de se faire du bien si tôt le matin l’avait bien aidé. Il commençait sérieusement à se les peler, quand il aperçut un roux, sexy, le regard déterminé. Eunhyuk arriva à sa hauteur, lui prit le bras, et l’entraina à travers les couloirs du lycée. Ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes les moins fréquentés, car ils étaient loin des salles de classe. Donghae ouvrit une cabine, et, à peine la porte refermée, Eunhyuk le plaquait dessus.

-Tu ne perds pas ton temps…

Eunhyuk baisa le cou du plus jeune avant de répondre d’une voix rauque.

-J’en ai envie.

Donghae agrippa les cheveux d’Eunhyuk et plaqua avec force sa bouche contre celle du roux. Un baiser brulant et plein de salive débuta. Eunhyuk fit passer ses mains dans le pantalon du brun et malaxa ses fesses sans aucunes gênes. Donghae, quant à lui, était en train de défaire le nœud de cravate du roux d’une main tremblante, ses gestes rendu fébriles dû au trop plein d’excitation. Une fois fait, il déboutonna les boutons de la chemise, et entreprit directement de caresser longuement le torse sculpté de son aîné.

-Toi non plus tu ne perds pas de temps. Dit Eunhyuk, le souffle erratique.

-On n’en a pas beaucoup.

-On n’aura pas le temps de coucher ensemble.

Donghae sourit.

-Non, mais on en a pour autre chose…

Et sans attendre, il faufila sa main dans le boxer du roux et fit de long et lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe durci. En sentant la main du brun, Eunhyuk avait poussé un long gémissement, et s’était dit qu’en moins de quelques heures, il se retrouverait pour la deuxième fois en posture de « soumission » mais franchement vu la précision du plus petit, il s’en foutait.

Donghae s’abaissa lentement, tout en baisant, le cou, le torse et le bas ventre du roux, puis rapidement il se retrouve face au pantalon d’Eunhyuk déformé par une bosse. Il sourit et tout en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, il défie le pantalon. Instinctivement, il posa ses lèvres sur la bosse proéminente du plus âgé qui poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. Encouragé, Donghae fit descendre le boxer, et souffle sur la virilité du roux. Eunhyuk empoigna les cheveux du brun et rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux à demi clos, et les sens en éveilles.

Donghae lécha sur toute la longueur du sexe, puis après quelques grognement et  
« putain Donghae, vas-y franchement », il le prit totalement en bouche. C’était la première fois que Donghae faisait ça, et il aurait pu dire que c’était répugnant, et pour le moins dérangeant, mais non. Il aimait savoir qu’Eunhyuk était complètement à sa merci, et à entendre les gémissements qu’il produisait, Donghae se dit qu’il devait plutôt bien s’y prendre. Eunhyuk ne se retint pas et cria au combien il aimait ça. Donghae tout en faisant une série de gorges profondes, s’amusait à caresser les cuisses d’Eunhyuk, ainsi que ses fesses. Au bout de long pompages plus ou moins vite, et de cris encourageants, Eunhyuk finit par jouir profondément dans la bouche de Donghae. Ce dernier recracha le tout dans la cuvette des toilettes, et rattrapa de justesse le roux qui tombait au sol, épuisé par son récent orgasme.

-Putain… Ce que c’était bon…

Donghae rigola, mais lui, était toujours en érection, et elle commençait franchement à être douloureuse.

-Eunhyuk…

Le roux se tourna et regarda Donghae. Si au début il ne comprit pas pourquoi Donghae le regardait ainsi, un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux quand il vit la bosse toujours présente. Il sourit et assit Donghae contre la paroi. Il s’assit à califourchon contre lui, et prit sa virilité en main.

Donghae rejeta instantanément la tête en arrière, et poussa un long gémissement de pur plaisir. Les mouvements de la main d’Eunhyuk s’amplifièrent rapidement. Donghae avait fermé les yeux, et Eunhyuk se délectait des cris que Donghae faisait. Et il devait avouer que le brun était tout simplement magnifique quand il gémissait. L’envie de l’embrasser le prit. Il attrapa la tête de Donghae d’une seule main et le plaqua à lui. Un langoureux baiser s’ensuivit. La langue d’Eunhyuk s’enroulant à la sienne, la main pour le moins experte sur sa verge, et la chaleur du corps d’Eunhyuk eurent bientôt raison de lui, et il jouit bruyamment dans la main du roux.

Les gens avaient raison, ce plaisir était réellement dévastateur. Mais si rien qu’en s’étant fait masturber il ressentait ça, qu’est-ce que ce serait quand il coucherait avec Eunhyuk ? Il eut des frissons rien qu’en y pensant.

\- Franchement, c’est à se demander si tu n’as véritablement aucune expérience…, gémit Donghae, les yeux fermés, savourant son bien-être.

Eunhyuk sourit doucement, non sans malice.

\- Je pourrais dire pareil de toi…

Eunhyuk se pencha vers Donghae pour lui voler un baiser, mais la première sonnerie le stoppa. Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse et sortirent de la cabine. Eunhyuk se lava les mains, Donghae but un peu d’eau du robinet, puis au moment de sortir des toilettes, Eunhyuk posa chastement ses lèvres charnues sur celles douces du cadet. En allant en cours, ils eurent exactement la même pensée :

« La journée commence bien… »

Cependant, ils avaient complètement oublié qu’ils commençaient la journée avec coréen ancien, et qu’ils devaient jouer leur scène.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé !


	3. Blond hair

Eunhyuk et Donghae entrèrent dans la salle de classe à quelques minutes d’intervalles, se disant qu’il valait mieux ne pas attirer l’attention sur eux. Donghae, qui avait un sourire idiot plaqué sur la face, se dirigea vers son meilleur ami le nez plongé sur son cahier. Il se pencha par-dessus l’épaule de son ami pour voir ce qu’il faisait, et perdit un peu de son sourire en réalisant que Kyuhyun était en train de dessiner une espèce de personnage bizarre.

-T’es vraiment accroc aux jeux vidéo mec., Il regarda un peu le cahier et vu également des équations, il ajouta : et aux maths aussi.

-Yaaaah, je fais ce que je veux.

Kyuhyun se tourna vers son ami, et remarqua son petit sourire, ce qui en soit est très bizarre. Donghae qui sourit le matin à même pas huit heures ? Impossible.

-Bon allez dis-moi ce qu’il y a.

Donghae perdit un peu de son sourire en entendant la question. Eunhyuk, qui était placé près de lui avait entendu la conversation, et échangea un regard presque imperceptible avec Donghae avant de reprendre sa discussion avec son meilleur ami.

-Rien du tout…

Kyuhyun fit une tête blasée.

-Donghae, je te connais par cœur, alors dis-moi pourquoi tu souris.

Donghae chercha rapidement une solution de s’en sortir sans trop de dégâts quand sa sœur lui revint en tête.

-Taeyeon est revenue des États-Unis ! Donc du coup ça m’a redonné un peu le sourire.

-Mouais, je ne te crois pas vraiment hein…

Donghae déglutit et s’apprêtait à répondre, quand le professeur entra dans la pièce. Il se tourna et s’étala littéralement sur sa chaise. Eunhyuk, lui, regardait à nouveau dehors. Cependant, un éclat de rire sonore venant de son meilleur ami le fit sursauter. Qu’elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit son professeur de coréen ancien, les cheveux teint en un roux flamboyant. Il retint tant bien que mal un rictus moqueur, mais le rire de Jongwoon ne l’aidait pas vraiment.

-Vous avez un problème monsieur Kim ?

Jongwoon pleurait à présent, et son rire était tellement communicatif, qu’Eunhyuk ne résista pas un instant de plus et explosa également.

-Monsieur Lee, au lieu de rire, venait donc en compagnie de votre camarade Lee Donghae, nous jouer la scène que je vous ai donné hier en retenue.

Eunhyuk cessa instantanément de rire. Il avait le teint pâle, tout comme Donghae. Le brun, auparavant écroulé sur le dossier de sa chaise, était à présent raide comme un piquet. Il avala difficilement sa salive et se mit à chercher en tremblant de son sac son texte. Eunhyuk, n’étant pas très enthousiaste à l’idée de jouer devant tout le monde, dit au nouveau roux :

-Nous ne l’avons pas travaillée monsieur…

Donghae tourna vivement la tête vers son voisin. Comment ça, ils ne l’avaient pas travaillée ? Bien sûr que si ! Et même s’ils avaient « loupé » le baiser en lui-même, Eunhyuk avait affirmé qu’il s’en sortirait. Alors pourquoi disait-il cela ?

-Pas du tout ?

Eunhyuk hocha la tête, affirmant les propos de l’enseignant.

-Mais si on-hummpf.

Donghae se tenait le genou, les larmes aux yeux. En effet, il avait tenté de se sortir de ce pétrin quand Eunhyuk lui avait donné un violent coup de pied dans la rotule, ce qui lui avait arraché un gémissement de douleur.

-Très bien. Je la veux pour après-demain.

Eunhyuk souffla bruyamment. Il avait essayé d’esquiver la scène, mais tout ce qu’il avait réussi à faire, c’est la repousser. Il se renfrogna, et mâchonna son stylo tout en regardant la cour. A la fin du cours, Donghae regarda immédiatement le roux.

-Pourquoi t’as fait ça ?

-Je voulais faire en sorte qu’il nous mette une autre punition.

-Très réussi.

Eunhyuk lui lança un regard noir, que Donghae lui rendit à la perfection. Quand le second cours débuta, il remit son stylo dans sa bouche, et reporta son attention sur un oiseau perché au toit de l’immeuble d’en face. Comme on était mercredi, les cours terminaient à midi, donc Eunhyuk emprunta rapidement le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il enleva ses chaussures, et ouvrit le frigo pour boire toute une brique de lait à la fraise. Il souffla de bonheur, et se laissa aller sur le plan de travail. Pendant qu’il savourait la boisson sucrée, ses deux sœurs entrèrent dans la cuisine.

-Salut les filles.

N’ayant pas cours le mercredi Hyoyeon et Luna était encore en pyjama, et arborait une mine ensommeillée. Eunhyuk sourit, attendris, en voyant les deux mains liées de ses sœurs. Elles lui lancèrent un petit sourire et prirent un chocolat chaud, avant de repartir dans leur chambre. Il prit rapidement quelque chose à manger, et scanda dans la maison en mettant ses chaussures :

-Je vais à la salle de sport ! A tout à l’heure !

Il entendit ses sœurs et son frère répondre par des bruits bizarres. Il prit son bus, la musique à fond dans les oreilles. Il n’était habitué à aller à la salle aussi tôt, seulement il voulait son après-midi de libre pour travailler, et donc le seul moment qu’il lui restait, était entre midi et deux. C’était bien la première fois qu’il y allait à cette heure-là, mais il ne s’inquiétait pas, se disant qu’il n’y aurait sûrement pas grand monde. Une fois devant le grand hall, il s’engouffra dans le grand espace, et fonça dans les vestiaires pour se mettre en tenue adéquate. Il rangea ses affaires de ville dans un casier, et partit en direction de la salle des appareils. Il monta sur le vélo et commença doucement, pour après augmenter la cadence. Il aimait faire du sport comme ça. Sa musique dans les oreilles, il pouvait se plonger dans son monde, et le fait de se dépenser une à deux fois par semaine sur ces machines lui faisait un bien fou. Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand un tapotement sur son épaule le « réveilla ».

-Excusez-moi, vous avez bientôt fini avec le vélo ? Les autres sont…

Le nouvel arrivant se stoppa dans sa phrase quand il reconnut Eunhyuk. Ce dernier était choqué de voir Donghae dans la même salle que lui. Pas parce qu’il faisait du sport, mais surtout parce qu’en ce moment même le corps du brun était tout simplement… Orgasmique. Une fine pellicule de sueur faisait briller sa peau, ses muscles fins ressortaient grâce au débardeur noir moulant qu’il portait, ses cheveux humides dû à l’effort. Oh non, Eunhyuk ne pouvait pas résister.

-Eun-Eunhyuk ? Qu-qu’est-ce t-tu fais i-ici ?

Donghae bégayait tellement l’envie de sentir Eunhyuk contre lui le prenait. Ses cheveux roux étaient trempés, et dieu, qu’il était musclé. Ses épaules étaient parfaites, ses abdos, que son tee-shirt laissait paraître, avaient tout simplement l’air parfait.

Le regard d’Eunhyuk, d’abord étonné, se transforma en un regard envieux, emplie de désir. Ce qui fit également changer celui de Donghae. Ils se sourirent, provocateurs, et Donghae indiqua les toilettes inoccupées d’un mouvement de tête. Eunhyuk rit, impatient, et se leva du vélo. Il réalisa alors qu’à part eux deux et une femme d’environ quarante ans, personne n’était présent. Il attrapa le poignet du brun et le tira à sa suite. Il pénétra dans les sanitaires, et poussa son partenaire dans la cabine du fond. Par chance, elles étaient complètement séparées les unes des autres, donc les bruits filtraient à peine. Eunhyuk plaqua Donghae contre la porte, et plongea sa tête dans son cou pour le lécher voracement, et le marquer.

-Bon dieu Donghae, ce que t’es bandant…

Le brun gémit doucement en sentant les dents du roux se planter dans la peau tendre de son cou. Il glissa sa main le long du torse de son vis-à-vis et la posa à même ses fesses, en dessous son jogging et son boxer.

-Sur ce point, on est pareil…

Eunhyuk laissa échapper un petit rire, qui fut bien vite étouffé par la bouche pulpeuse du plus jeune. Leurs langues se trouvèrent immédiatement, et s’enroulèrent passionnément, profondément, entres elles. Avide, Eunhyuk releva le haut de Donghae, et l’enleva complètement, dévoilant son torse finement musclé. Il descendit lentement, tout en baisant chaque parcelle de peau qu’il pouvait atteindre. Entre deux succions sur le haut du torse du brun, Eunhyuk pensa que cette fois, ce serait lui le dominant. Il mordilla longuement les boutons de chair de Donghae, encouragé par les gémissements et petits cris qu’émettait ce dernier. Donghae, lui, mourrait sous les caresses de son aîné. Sa langue chaude, ses dents, sa bouche charnue, son souffle bouillant s’échouant sur sa peau le faisaient trembler. Un cri de pur plaisir lui échappa quand il sentit cette même bouche pleine autour de son sexe déjà bien gonflé.

-Anh, Eun-Hyuk, Anh vas-y…

Il balança sa tête sur la porte et des petits cris peu masculin lui échappaient dès qu’Eunhyuk faisait des gorges profondes, et qu’il s’aidait de sa langue pour faire ressentir plus de choses.

-Putain tu… Anh…

Une douce morsure sur son gland eut raison de lui et il jouit bruyamment dans la bouche d’Eunhyuk qui, ne s’y attendant pas vraiment, avala le tout avec une grimace. Donghae se laissa doucement glisser au sol, un sourire de bienheureux peint sur le visage.

-Tu…Tu suces comme un dieu…

Eunhyuk rit, et se releva. Il tendit sa main à son cadet qui se remettait doucement de son orgasme. Seulement, il n’avait pas prévu que Donghae tirerait sur sa main et le forcerait à s’agenouiller sur lui. Il avança sa bouche jusqu’à l’oreille du roux, et lui lécha le lobe avant de susurrer :

-On n’a pas fini…

Eunhyuk frémit en entendant la voix rauque du brun.

-Tu veux coucher avec moi dans un lieu public ? Pour ta première fois ?

Donghae baisa langoureusement le cou de son aîné, et il finit par lui faire un suçon.

-On s’en fout…

Eunhyuk passa à nouveau ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire, et le caressa doucement. Il réfléchit rapidement et se rappela que le samedi qui arrivait, sa mère et ses sœurs seraient aux portes ouvertes de son lycée, et Sungmin, en sortie avec des amis à lui.

-Samedi il n’y a personne chez moi…Viens.

Donghae mordit l’oreille de son aîné, puis releva sa tête. Il l’observa dans les yeux et répondit :

-Avec plaisir…

Ne résistant pas à l’appel des lèvres de Donghae, Eunhyuk fondit dessus automatiquement, commençant une danse effrénée avec sa langue. Ils sortirent quelques minutes plus tard de la cabine, et Donghae décida de rentrer chez lui, non sans un dernier baiser avec son partenaire. Il passa le seuil de l’entrer et une douce odeur de kimchi l’accueillit.

-Taeyeon ?

-Oh Donghae tu es rentré ! Viens manger !

Il posa son sac, et alla s’installer à la table près de sa sœur. Il mangea avec appétit son repas, et parla frénétiquement avec sa grande sœur, quand soudainement elle se stoppa en pleine phrase.

-Noona ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Taeyeon posa son coude sur la table, et mit son menton dans sa main.

-Dis-moi Hae, tu as une petite amie ?

Donghae ouvrit des grands yeux en entendant la question de sa sœur. Pourquoi disait-elle cela ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Ah, et donc qui a fait ce magnifique suçon dans ton cou ?

Donghae se leva précipitamment et courut dans la salle de bain pour voir de quel suçon Taeyeon parlait. Il fit sa fameuse tête de poisson en voyant la grosse, pour ne pas dire l’énorme, marque qu’Eunhyuk avait laissé. Dans le creux de son cou, Eunhyuk s’était amusé à longuement sucer, et mordre la peau douce du brun, ce qui donnait un suçon bien rond, presque violet. Il murmura un « oh c’est pas vrai ». Il souffla d’agacement. Pour la discrétion, c’était un zéro pointé. Il se demanda s’il pourrait mettre du fond de teint les jours suivants, mais pour l’instant il fallait qu’il trouve une bonne raison à sa sœur. Il revint s’asseoir à table, et fixa Taeyeon, un air sérieux sur le visage.

-C’est Bada qui m’a mordu.

Bada, son petit chien, aboya en entendant son nom et agita frénétiquement la queue. Taeyeon, elle, se retenait de rire devant la nullité de l’excuse de son frère. Bada ? Qui mord Donghae ? Son maître qui lui fait des bisous et des câlins à longueur de journée ? Non certainement pas.

-Donghae, tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme excuse. Bon aller, dis-moi tout sur cette demoiselle.

Donghae prit peur en voyant le regard pétillant de son aînée. Il était dans un sacré pétrin là. Il ne se voyait franchement pas lui dire que la personne lui ayant fait ce suçon n’était pas une fille, mais un garçon, et qu’en plus ils faisaient ça uniquement pour s’amuser. Il se trémoussa sur sa chaise mal-à-l’aise, et se dit qu’il était temps d’inventer une petite amie imaginaire.

-Eh bien, elle est dans ma classe, et on sort ensemble depuis quelque temps. Je l’aime beaucoup.

-Non mais ça je m’en doute hein, je sais très bien que tu ne te ferais pas faire un suçon par quelqu’un que tu n’aimes pas.

« Si elle savait » se dit Donghae. L’image que Taeyeon avait de lui était vraiment, mais vraiment très loin de la réalité. Pour elle, Donghae était un garçon de dix-sept ans, qui a quinze-ans d’âge mental, qui a des principes, qui fait bien ses devoirs -bon sur ce point, elle n’a pas totalement tort-, bref, un frère parfait.

-Euh...Ouais.

Donghae fit un petit sourire crispé à sa sœur, et but de l'eau.

-Et donc tu as couché avec elle ?

Donghae recracha toute son eau et toussa bruyamment. Comment Taeyeon pouvait-elle en parler aussi naturellement ? Bon lui aussi en parlait ouvertement, mais généralement qu'avec Eunhyuk ou Kyuhyun, sinon il était horriblement gêné. Taeyeon n'en put plus et ria à gorge déployée devant les rougeurs de son frère.

-Fait pas ton timide Hae, et dis-moi !

-Arrête de m'en parler Noona, on dirait Maman !

Taeyeon arrêta immédiatement de rire, et fusilla le brun du regard.

-Je ressemble pas du tout à Maman !

Donghae sourit fièrement et conclu que la conversation était close. Ils finirent tranquillement leur repas, et le cadet partit travailler dans sa chambre.

Après être rentré de la salle de sport, Eunhyuk avait partagé un repas avec sa mère et ses frère et sœurs. Si au début c'était calme, les conversations dégénérèrent rapidement, et le bruit n'en finissait pas d'augmenter. En même temps, dans une famille de quatre enfants, c'était compliqué d'avoir un repas sans disputes, cris etc. Leur mère, d’agacement, avait donné un gros coup sur la table et tout bruit avait cessé. Eunhyuk était ensuite partit travailler dans sa chambre, et en ce moment même il se battait avec sa calculatrice qui refusait d'afficher le résultat d'une équation dont il ne comprenait rien. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et lu l'énoncé à voix haute :

-Si f(x) est égal à deux alors patati et patata.. Aish, ça m’énerve !

Il balança sa calculatrice sur le mur d'en face et ferma rageusement son livre de maths. Il était en train de geindre « j'y arrive paaaaaaaas » quand ses deux sœurs entrèrent dans sa chambre et s'assirent chacune à une extrémité du bureau. Luna posa sa main sur la tête de son frère qui se la frappait frénétiquement sur la surface froide.

-Ça ne va pas Hyuk ?

Il releva la tête et fusilla sa sœur du regard.

-J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

Hyoyeon descendit du bureau et se colla à son frère pour lui faire un câlin, ce qui eut le don de calmer un tant soit peu le roux. Hyoyeon avait beau être la plus grande des deux jumelles, elle était plus câline que Luna, qui se laissait prendre dans les bras que très rarement. La plus jeune, voyant bien que son frère peinait à faire ses devoirs, lui proposa quelque chose :

-On va en villa avec Hyo', je vais aller me teindre les cheveux en roux et me mettre des extensions, tu viens avec nous ?

Tout en serrant Hyoyeon contre lui, étant visiblement en manque d'affection ce qui était totalement paradoxale avec le moment qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Donghae, Eunhyuk lui répondit, l'air sceptique :

-Maman le sait ?

Luna fit une petite moue.

-Non...

-Donc tu vas rentrer à la maison les cheveux teint, sans lui en avoir parlé ?

-Bah oui...

-Je dois te rappeler la réaction qu'elle a eu quand elle nous a vu rentrer tous les trois les cheveux teints ?

Luna eut un frisson de frayeur en repensant à la rage dans laquelle leur mère était. En effet, quand elle avait vu Eunhyuk en roux, et ses deux filles blondes elle leur avait hurlé dessus pendant plusieurs minutes et les avait envoyé dans leurs chambres respectives. Elle s'était ensuite rabattue sur son fils aîné, le seul avec sa couleur encore naturelle.

-Oui, mais c'est parce que c'était blond ! Puis ça commence à repousser on voit nos racines, donc Hyo' va refaire les siennes, et faire un peu plus blond, moi en rousse, et toi tu devrais aussi refaire une couleur.

Eunhyuk n'était franchement pas rassuré. Se refaire une couleur ? Oui mais laquelle ? Redevenir brun ? Non.

-Oui peut-être... Je pensais me faire blond...

Luna fit un grand sourire et Hyoyeon s'exclama :

-Oh génial, bon aller viens Hyukkie, on y va !

Ni une, ni deux, Luna et Hyoyeon prirent Eunhyuk par le bras et l'emmenèrent en ville. En moins d'un quart d'heure, il se retrouva assis de force sur une chaise, ses deux sœurs à ses côtés. Hyoyeon parlait très vite à son coiffeur en lui disant qu'elle voulait être bien plus blonde, et puis, t'en qu'à faire, teindre quelques mèches de plusieurs couleurs. De son côté Luna parlait à sa coiffeuse, une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an qu'Eunhyuk, et lui disait qu'elle voulait être rousse et mettre des extensions, en soit tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Eunhyuk.

-Alors mon mignon, je te fais quoi ?

Eunhyuk regarda le coiffeur installé derrière lui. Il avait un côté rasé, et une mèche blonde. Eunhyuk déglutit difficilement. Il respira un grand coup, et se dit que tout allait bien se passer.

-Je veux me faire blond. Et après je pensais garder ma longueur...

Le coiffeur fit une moue approbatrice pour la couleur, mais fit une grimace quand il entendit parler de la longueur.

-La couleur serait parfaite, mais tes cheveux deviennent longs... Si je te fais une espèce de coupe au bol, tu pourrais être tout simplement bandant.

Eunhyuk frissonna, vraiment pas rassuré, et jeta un regard apeuré à Luna.

-T'inquiète Hyuk, Key coiffe comme un dieu. Vas-y Key, rends le bandant !

En moins de quelques secondes, Eunhyuk se retrouvait la tête en arrière, dans un lavabo. « S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne me rate pas... » pria-t-il intérieurement.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, il remerciait le coiffeur, et ne cessait de se regarder dans toutes les vitrines devant lesquelles il passait.

-Tu vois Hyuk, je t'avais dit que Key faisait des MER-VEILLES ! Et puis il a raison, t'es vraiment trop beau.

Eunhyuk sourit grandement en entendant Luna, qui elle était à présent rousse. Dieu qu'il était beau, le blond lui allait parfaitement, et cette coupe était définitivement faite pour lui. Hyoyeon était bien plus blonde, et les quelques mèches de couleur lui donnait un air plus âgé, ainsi que sa sœur.

-Quels beaux-gosses on fait.

Hyoyeon leva un sourcil.

-On est deux filles Hyuk.

-Oui mais le masculin l'emporte. Au pire, t'as compris ce que je voulais dire.

Une sonnerie de téléphone les coupa dans leur discussion. Eunhyuk regarda l'écran et vit marqué Jongwoon.

-Salut Jongy !

-Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur dit donc...

-Mec, je sors de chez le coiffeur, je suis trop beau.

-Peu importe gars. T’as reçu les lettres du lycée ?

Eunhyuk s'étonna.

-Les lettres ? Euh non...

-Elles disent que notre classe a gagné je ne sais pas quoi, et que donc on va avoir un voyage dans deux semaines, dans un hôtel de luxe.

Eunhyuk s'extasia. Un voyage ? Dans un hôtel de luxe en plus ?! Le rêve !

-Sans rire ? Oh trop bien !

-Ouais ! Seul hic, c'est Monsieur Kim, le prof de coréen ancien qui choisit les groupes avec qui on dormira.

Eunhyuk perdit un peu de ses couleurs. Si c'est ce prof qui choisit avec qui ils allaient être, il redoutait franchement le pire. Puis il se dit que si le prof le mettait avec Donghae, ça ne le dérangerai pas tant que ça...

-Ah, on s'en fout, on va en voyage ! Bon je te laisse j'arrive chez moi et-

Eunhyuk fut coupé par sa mère qui les vit de dehors arriver, et qui ouvrit violemment la porte.

-Dites-moi que je rêve.

-On se voit demain Jong.

Eunhyuk releva lentement la tête et tomba dans le regard effrayant de sa mère. Luna et Hyoyeon se cachèrent discrètement derrière leur frère, lui faisant comprendre que c’était à lui d’assumer pour eux trois.

-Maman je-, commença Eunhyuk, mais il fut interrompu par un signe de la main de cette dernière.

-Non. Je ne veux rien entendre., siffla-t-elle, Montez dans vos chambres ! Je ne veux pas vous voir de la soirée !

Ils ne firent pas priés, bien trop heureux d'échapper à la dispute, même si vu la colère de leur mère, ils en auraient pour plusieurs jours. Eunhyuk s'affala sur son lit, et se plongea dans ses pensées.

Vers dix-neuf heures, son ventre criant famine, il descendit à pas de loup dans la cuisine, et pris de quoi se satisfaire avant de remonter. Il mangea tout de bon cœur et il alla se doucher vers vingt-et-une heures. A vingt-trois heures, il dormait à poings fermés.

De faibles chuchotis sortirent Donghae du sommeil. Il grogna puis se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec sa sœur.

-Hae...Il est presque huit heures... dépêches toi.

Prit de panique Donghae courut dans la salle de bain, se lava en vitesse, et fit tout pour se préparer, et manger le plus vite possible, mais rien à faire, il était en retard. Il avait pourtant promis à Taeyeon qu'il n'arriverait plus en retard, en raison de l'appréciation de son relevé de notes, mais c'était plus fort que lui. La seule fois où il était arrivé à l'heure c’était quand Eunhyuk lui avait envoyé un SMS emplie de sous-entendus. Il souffla de désespoir en se disant qu'il fallait qu'Eunhyuk lui envoie des messages comme ça presque tous les soirs. Il frappa à la porte de sa salle de classe, et s'inclina devant son professeur de mathématiques.

-Excusez mon retard Monsieur.

-Allez-vous asseoir, et en vitesse.

Donghae s'exécuta et rejoignit sa table, c'est-à-dire au fond de la classe, assis à côté d'une fille qu'il aimait bien, Victoria. Il laissa promener son regard dans la salle, et le posa sur Eunhyuk. Blond. Sa bouche et ses yeux formèrent un « o » parfait, et il sentit son bas-ventre se tordre. Il le voulait. Maintenant. Le brun prit son téléphone discrètement et s'empressa d'envoyer un message au blond.

« To : E.

Dans les toilettes, à la pause. »

Eunhyuk regarda son téléphone avant d'adresser un large sourire a son cadet. Seulement l'enseignant avait également vu le sourire du blond.

-Monsieur Lee, puisque vous semblez adorer l'exercice, venait donc le résoudre.

Eunhyuk souffla d'exaspération, et alla malgré tout au tableau résoudre cet exercice qu'il avait maudit la veille. Donghae ne pouvait s’empêcher de loucher sur les fesses du blond. Bandant. Le seul mot pouvant le définir à l'instant présent. Ou orgasmique. Quand Eunhyuk repartit à sa place après une humiliation de son professeur, il mit comme à son habitude son stylo dans sa bouche, mais cette fois au lieu de regarder dehors, il fixait Donghae d'un air suggestif. Quand la pause sonna enfin Il courut presque dans les toilettes, et Eunhyuk réussi à y aller également sans attirer l'attention de Jongwoon. Il traversa presque en courant les couloirs et entra en trombes dans les cabinets. À peine eut-il fermé la porte à clé, Donghae lui sauta littéralement dessus et envahie sa bouche de sa langue. Tout en répondant ardemment au fougueux baiser, Eunhyuk passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Donghae et le porta jusque dans une des cabines. Entre deux coups de langues, Donghae murmura :

-Ce que t'es sexy. Et bandant. Oh putain.

Eunhyuk laissa s'échapper un petit rire avant de reprendre d'assaut la bouche de Donghae de la sienne. Donghae tira sur ses cheveux et resserra sa prise autour du cou de son aîné. Ce dernier demanda :

-On fait comment ?

-De quoi ? S'étonna Donghae

-Qui domine ?

Donghae se tut un instant et fixa le blond fiévreusement.

-Je croyais que tu voulais attendre Samedi prochain… Il regarda Eunhyuk avec un sourire taquin. Ce dernier lui lécha doucement les lèvres, lui faisant comprendre qu’en voyant l’excitation de son cadet, il ne pouvait lui résister.

-Chacun son tour. Répondit Eunhyuk dans un chuchotement.

Puis, il replongea sur les lèvres de Donghae. Impatient, ce dernier défit la cravate et la chemise du blond si bien que celui-ci se retrouva torse nu.

-Prends moi.

Donghae lui mordit voracement le cou, pendant que sa main s'aventurait déjà dans le pantalon du blond. Eunhyuk eut une vague pensée cohérente et si dit qu’il vaudrait vraiment mieux attendre samedi, parce que l’endroit n’était pas des plus confortable, ni approprié, et qu’ils risquaient fortement d’être en retard et donc, a fortiori, d’être dans les ennuis. Mais, sentir le souffle chaud de Donghae, ses mains partout sur lui, et ses supplications incessantes eurent raison de lui.

Il embrassa alors vivement son cadet dans un signe d'accord. Seulement, maintenant, il ne voulait pas être dominant.

-Toi... Prends moi...

Donghae se jeta sur lui, et lui lécha les lèvres.

-D'accord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


	4. The first time

Eunhyuk mourrait littéralement. Les mains de Donghae sur lui l'emmenaient dans un monde de luxure, de plaisir et de désir. Pendant que la langue de Donghae envahissait une fois de plus la bouche d'Eunhyuk, ce dernier entreprit d'enlever la chemise du brun et de caresser longuement son torse finement musclé. Il lâcha la bouche de son cadet et mordit son cou pour lui faire une trace de l'autre côté de celle qu'il avait fait la veille.

-Attends..Me..marque pas trop...Ma sœur m'a.. cramé...

Joueur, Eunhyuk n'arrêta pas, au contraire, il mordit plus violemment, et suçait cette peau qui petit à petit lui faisait tourner la tête. Décidant de ne pas rester inactif malgré le fait qu'il serait dominé, il déboucla la ceinture de Donghae et enleva entièrement son pantalon. Il baisa toute sa peau, son torse, son ventre, ses jambes, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tout. Cependant il évitait de passer sur cette bosse proéminente, se régalant des gémissements plaintifs que Donghae poussait. Ce dernier, qui perdait complètement pied, remarqua dans un éclair de lucidité qu'il était le seul pratiquement nu, et qu'à part son torse dévoilé, Eunhyuk était encore tout habillé. Il tira sur les cheveux du blond qui s'affairait à lui lécher le bas-ventre, et le fit remonter face à lui.

-Tu es encore habillé...

Le souffle d'Eunhyuk devint erratique en entendant la voix rauque du brun. Il répondit tout en suçant son oreille.

-Alors déshabilles moi...

Donghae gémit, et embrassa fougueusement son vis-à-vis, sa main partant défaire le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon. Il l'envoya valser quelque part dans la cabine, et malaxa les fesses d'Eunhyuk tout en embrassant son cou. Il retraça une veine plus visible que les autres, et lécha la ligne de sa mâchoire avant d’entraîner à nouveau Eunhyuk dans un baiser des plus passionné. Eunhyuk déplaça lentement sa main, et l'introduit dans le boxer du brun. Il frôla doucement sa virilité et ses bourses.

-Eunhyuk...

Eunhyuk comprit, et prit son sexe entre ses mains. Il entama de longs va-et-vient, et s'amusait franchement à titiller son gland dont un liquide s'échappait déjà. Donghae qui adorait littéralement le traitement qu'Eunhyuk lui infligeait, décida de passer à l'étape supérieur. Il laissa courir ses doigts bouillant tout le long du corps du blond et arrivé à la dernière barrière de tissus, il enleva d'un coup sec le boxer.

Eunhyuk rompit le baiser, la main toujours dans le boxer de son futur... Amant ? Il plongea son regard dans celui de ce dernier. De la luxure, de l'envie, du plaisir étaient présent, mais également de l'appréhension. Tout comme lui. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, aujourd'hui ils allaient enfin assouvir cette envie. Mais est-ce qu'ils étaient sûr de vouloir le faire maintenant ? Oh que oui. Eunhyuk fit un sourire purement pervers et enleva également le sous vêtement de Donghae. Ils étaient à présent nus. Le brun baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en voyant l'imposante virilité du blond. Décidément, il n'allait rien regretter. Eunhyuk lâcha alors la virilité du brun et remonta ses deux mains pour les passer derrière le cou du cadet et l'embrasser longuement. Donghae répondait au baiser, et prit les cuisses d'Eunhyuk pour le coincer entre le mur et lui. Grâce à cette position, il pouvait pleinement donner des coups de bassins, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation. Il se recula de quelques centimètres, et fit violemment entrer en collision leurs deux sexes gorgés de sang. Un gémissement sonore sortit de sa bouche et il appuya sa tête contre torse du blond qui était à sa hauteur, pendant que ce dernier agrippait les cheveux du brun et gémissait dans le cou de son cadet. Celui-ci enchaîna les coups de bassin et ne cessait de se dire qu'il aimait ça, et qu'il en voulait plus. Bien plus. Il tenta vaguement de se rappeler de ses cours d'éducation à la sexualité, et de ce qu'on leur disait des relations entre hommes. « Il faut le préparer » Il lâcha une des cuisses de son aîné, et le soutient et posant sa main sur ses pommes de chaire. Il présenta alors trois doigts à Eunhyuk.

-Il faut..que tu...les suces...

Eunhyuk comprit et fit le sourire le plus insolent, provocateur et pervers qu'il puisse exister. Il prit donc en bouche les trois doigts du brun. Il enroula sa langue autour, les mordit, laissa échapper quelques gémissements, tout pour exciter Donghae. Ce qui fonctionnait particulièrement bien vu sa bouche entre-ouverte et son regard vitreux fixant la bouche d'Eunhyuk avec envie. Au bout de quelques instants, ses doigts furent bien humidifiés. Il s'empressa alors de les enlever de la bouche du blond pour l'envahir de sa langue. Eunhyuk enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du plus jeune et rejeta sa tête en arrière quand il sentit un premier doigt entrer en lui. La sensation d'inconfort prenait peu à peu le dessus quand un deuxième doigt passa. Puis quand le troisième entra en lui il ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur. Il respira calmement et tenta d'attendre que la douleur s'estompe. Donghae bougea lentement ses doigts, et le poussa un peu plus loin quand il entendit un gémissement de pur plaisir. Aurait-il trouvé ce petit point qui allait entraîner son aîné dans un monde à part que seul lui et le brun allait connaître ? Il enleva ses doigts et guida son sexe à l'entrée de son intimité. Le moment fatidique arrivait. Dans quelques secondes ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière, ils allaient conclure, et cette fois pour de bon. Tout en se fixant dans le blanc de yeux, Donghae pénétra dans une extrême lenteur le blond. Ce dernier tenta par tous les moyens de garder les yeux ouverts et soutenir le regard brûlant de son cadet, mais quand il le sentit entrer plus profondément en lui il les ferma subitement.

-Désolée...

Eunhyuk, tentant de se détendre répondit les dents serrer :

-Tais-toi, et bouge pas.

Donghae tenta de rester stoïque, seulement, l'antre chaude, et étroite de son aîné ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il avait tellement envie de bouger. Eunhyuk finit par de détendre, et prenant sa respiration, donna un net coup de bassin. Donghae réagit au quart de tour, et en donna un en retour. Le blond hoqueta, une vague de plaisir le transcenda. Il ne put que gémir :

-Encore...

Donghae, croulant sous le plaisir, s’exécuta et donna un second coup de bassin bien plus prononcé. Il aurait voulu y allait doucement et prendre son temps, mais en entendant Eunhyuk s'exclamer « Putain Donghae, plus fort ! », il avait complètement perdu pied. Ses coups de bassins s’enchaînaient, venant titiller à chaque fois ce petit point nerveux faisant mourir à petit feu le blond. Ce dernier gémissait, ne savait plus du tout où donnait de la tête. La voix rauque de Donghae soufflant son prénom, sa virilité sortant et entrant en lui frénétiquement, toutes les nouvelles sensations l'enivraient totalement. Tellement, qu'il suffoquait, et qu'à force de crier, sa voix déraillait complètement. Donghae, qui adorait littéralement pénétrer Eunhyuk de cette façon, eut envie d'essayer quelque chose. Après tout, c'était sa première fois donc autant « tout tester ». Avec un effort surhumain, il se retira d'Eunhyuk.

-Putain.. Dong-Hae.. Tu fous quoi... ? Demanda Eunhyuk le souffle saccadé.

-Assis toi...

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, Eunhyuk s'assit par terre, et attira le brun sur lui. Il prit d'assaut ses lèvres, et introduit sa langue de la bouche de son partenaire. Le baiser était désordonné, débordant de salive. Donghae bougea un peu et d'un seul coup de laissa tomber sur la virilité de son partenaire. Eunhyuk rompit immédiatement le baiser, et hurla à plein poumons, sa tête ayant heurté le mur. Donghae serra les poings, et tenta de se détendre. Dieu qu'il avait mal. Cette sensation d'être déchiré était étouffante et s'il n'avait pas tant envie du blond, il se serait retiré. Mais petit à petit la douleur se dissipa, et laissa la place à un plaisir sans nom. Il se pencha sur Eunhyuk qui avait cessé de bouger en voyant son cadet souffrir, et lui embrassa les lèvres.

-Bouge.

Eunhyuk souleva son bassin comme il put, et entra à nouveau en Donghae. Ce dernier crut mourir, tellement c'était bon, et se laissa descendre lascivement sur la virilité d'Eunhyuk. Ils mourraient totalement. Ils s'embrassaient quelques fois, mais leurs mouvements incessants les faisaient déborder, et ils embrassaient plus les joues et le menton que la bouche. Les coups de hanches n'en finissaient plus, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Les deux garçons étaient complètement perdus, abandonnés. Leurs peaux glissaient l'une sur l'autre, les gémissements qu'ils poussaient étaient terriblement érotiques et ne faisaient que les exciter encore plus. Puis, enfin, dans un ultime déhanché, Donghae se cambra vivement et jouit bruyamment sur le torse de son aîné. Eunhyuk, en sentant les chaires se resserrer autour de son membre, et le crie d'extase de son partenaire, jouit à son tour à l'intérieur de Donghae. Instantanément la fatigue les prit, et Donghae s’effondra littéralement sur le blond, qui tentait de reprendre une respiration normale.

-C'était trop bon...

Eunhyuk eut un petit rire, et se retira du corps du brun.

-On remet ça quand ? Murmura Eunhyuk.

Donghae se releva doucement, non sans une grimace en sentant la vive douleur dans son dos.

-Quand tu veux.

Eunhyuk sourit et chercha son boxer dans la cabine. Il retourna tous les vêtements, du moins ceux qu'il y avait dans la cabine et se rendit que compte que son sous-vêtement n'était pas là.

-Euh Donghae... Mon boxer est...dehors.

Donghae le regarda incrédule et explosa de rire. Il ouvrit la porte et prit le vêtement qui était à l'autre bout des toilettes.

-Comment j'ai fait pour qu'il atterrisse ici ? Je ne l'ai pas lancé si loin pourtant... murmura le brun pour lui-même.

Il haussa les épaules, et apporta le boxer à son propriétaire. Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse, et Eunhyuk regarda sa montre. Il avait bien envie d'aller à l’infirmerie, parce qu'il était épuisé, et puis la douleur lancinante dans son dos ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

-Bon, moi je vais à infirmerie.

Eunhyuk se stoppa.

-Quoi ? Non, c'est moi qui y vais.

Ils se jaugèrent. S'ils y allaient tous les deux, ça allait faire le tour de la classe.

-Bon, on fait pierre feuille ciseaux dans ce cas-là ? Questionna Donghae, qui jubilait intérieurement en se disant qu'il était le meilleur à ce jeu. Ce qui en réalité était totalement faux, puisque que c'est un jeu de hasard.

-Ok !

Ils se firent face, et au bout de trois Eunhyuk fit les ciseaux et Donghae la feuille.

-Ah ah ! J'ai gagné ! A moi la bonne sieste ! Salut Donghae !

Donghae fit la moue en voyant le blond s'éloigner, en boitillant à moitié, sûrement à cause de son dos. Il sourit, qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Il avait déjà envie de recommencer, et il se régalait d'avance d'être au samedi qui arrivait. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa classe, quand soudain un éclair de compréhension le prit. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour avoir loupé début du cours, et il ne se voyait vraiment pas dire à son professeur : « Excusez-moi d’être en retard Monsieur, j'étais occupé à coucher avec un blond trop sexy, qui est un vrai Dieu du sexe. » non il n'osait même pas imaginer la tête qu'il ferait. Il décida donc d'aller à l'infirmerie quand même et demander au médecin d'appeler Taeyeon pour qu'elle vienne le chercher parce qu'il avait très mal à la tête. Une demi-heure plus tard il était dans la voiture de sa sœur, et prétendait qu'il souffrait beaucoup.

Eunhyuk était aux anges. Il était actuellement quinze heures, et sa mère était venue le chercher au lycée quelques heures plus tôt. En effet quand l'infirmière avait pris sa température, il avait trente-huit, ce qui en soit n'est pas étonnant vu les récents ébats qu'il avait eu avec Donghae. En repensant à cet instant plus que plaisant, des papillons faisaient flottaient dans son ventre. Il revoyait tout, et ressentait surtout le plaisir qui l'avait envahi. Pour une première fois, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Dominer, et être dominé en une seule fois, c'était vraiment trop pour lui. Des coups frappés sur sa porte le sortirent de ses pensées.

-Oui ?

Deux têtes, blonde et rousse, apparurent dans l’encadrement de la porte. Eunhyuk sourit en voyant ses deux sœurs, une mine inquiète peinte sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites la si tôt ?

-Notre prof de sport est absent donc on a fini à quatorze heures au lieu de seize. Et le temps de rentrer à la maison, on est arrivées que maintenant. Répondit Hyoyeon.

-T'es malade Hyukkie ? Demanda Luna, une lueur d’inquiétude dans les yeux.

-Oui, mais ce n’est pas bien grave.

En voyant les deux mines dépitées, il ne résista pas et ouvrit grands ses deux bras. Les deux sœurs comprirent immédiatement, et se glissèrent dans le lit, chacune d'un côté d'Eunhyuk, qui les serrait contre lui.

-Sinon ça va les filles ?

-Oui... mais Maman nous en veut encore de s'être teint les cheveux tu sais... dit doucement Luna.

Eunhyuk fit un sourire rassurant à la petite dernière et lui baisa le front.

-Oui, elle me l'a dit dans la voiture quand elle me ramenait à la maison.

-Mais Hyuk, s'enquit Hyoyeon, t'es pas malade pas vrai ?

Eunhyuk bredouilla :

-Si...pourquoi t-tu dis ça … ?

-Parce que quand t'es malade, tu geins, tu pleures à moitié, et tu cris à qui veux l'entendre que tu vas mourir !

Eunhyuk rit doucement.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si ! Tu ne te souviens pas quand t'as eu trente-neuf de fièvre l'an dernier ? Continua Luna, l'air moqueur.

-Non... Feinta Eunhyuk.

-Bah nous si ! Tu refusais de prendre tes médicaments, et tu pleurais comme une fille !

Eunhyuk gloussa en se rappelant cet épisode. Il avait une grippe, et sa fièvre avait considérablement augmenté. Et comme tout homme qui se respecte, il refusait catégoriquement de prendre son traitement, même si la fièvre le faisait complètement délirer, et que son crâne n'était plus qu'un tambour. Sa mère avait dû réclamer l'aide de Sungmin et des jumelles pour tenir Eunhyuk et le forcer à avaler ses médicaments.

-Si je me souviens.

Luna s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quand ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers. Leur mère devait sûrement aller voir comment allait son fils. Elle entrebâillât la porte de la chambre et fut attendrie en voyant ses enfants enlacés et dormir dans le même lit. Cependant elle n'était pas dupe, et savait très bien que Luna comme Hyoyeon étaient incapable de dormir en pleine journée.

-Les filles, laissez-le dormir... chuchota-t-elle, en faisant un geste de la main pour leur faire signe de sortir de la chambre.

Les jumelles après un petit regard complice s'extirpèrent du lit et rejoignirent leur mère. Luna partit dans la cuisine pour aller manger, tandis que Hyoyeon faisait un câlin à sa mère. Elle descendit ensuite rejoindre sa sœur qui se goinfrait de chocolat. Sa mère s'agenouilla devant le lit de son fils et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Comment tu te sens mon chéri ?

Eunhyuk, feintant toujours le sommeil, répondit d'une voix plus convaincante que ce qu'il n'avait espéré.

-Fatigué...

-Dors. Ce soir je devrais t'annoncer quelque chose.

-D'accord...

Elle lui baisa le front et ferma les volets avant de quitter la pièce. Eunhyuk s'allongea plus confortablement. Épuisé par ses ébats avec le brun, il s'endormit dans le bras de Morphée.

Donghae était rentré chez lui. Étonnamment il avait réussi à convaincre l'infirmière assez facilement. Taeyeon était venue le chercher et lui avait ordonné de se coucher pour tenter de calmer ce soi-disant mal de tête. Il avait dormi quelques heures, et s'était à moitié drogué aux antidouleurs, pour calmer son mal de dos. Vers dix-sept heures, Taeyeon était venue le réveiller et lui avait demandé comment il se sentait. Donghae était à présent assis dans son canapé, enroulé dans une couverture, devant un film inintéressant. Une sonnerie de portable vint le déranger.

-Allô ?

-Bah alors Dongy, pourquoi t'étais pas là tout à l'heure ?

-Je..J'étais pas très bien Kyu.

-Bon Donghae, tu mens très mal, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Alors dis-moi la vraie raison !

Donghae déglutit difficilement.

-Je peux pas...

-Pardon ?!

-J'ai promis que je ne le dirais pas...

Grand silence.

-Mais...c'est pas grave au moins ?

-Non, pas du tout, mais je ne peux pas te dire.

Kyuhyun, n'ayant pas décidé d'en rester là, harcela son interlocuteur, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier crie :

-Très bien je te dirais demain au lycée !

Donghae entendit un rire machiavélique.

-Demain ?

-Demain !

-Très bien ! À Demain Dongy !

Donghae raccrocha, et posa vivement son portable sur la table basse. Il était foutu. Il avait promis à Eunhyuk de ne rien dire, lui-même ça l'arrangeait de ne rien dire, seulement il était incapable de cacher quoique ce soit à son meilleur ami, et quand Kyuhyun voulait savoir quelque chose, il le savait, coûte que coûte. Il reprit son portable et se décida à envoyer un SMS au blond.

« To : E.

Je peux le dire à mon meilleur ami ? »

Il reçut la réponse quelques instants plus tard.

« From : E.

Oui, mais personne d'autre. »

Donghae fit un grand sourire, et reporta son attention sur l'écran télévisé. Deux heures plus tard Taeyeon l'appela :

-Donghae, à table !

Donghae se défit de la couverture et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une douce odeur s'en dégageait, et il se lécha les lèvres en voyant ce qu'elle leur avait concocté. Ils mangèrent de bon cœur, quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Donghae se leva, suivit par Taeyeon et alla ouvrir. Il resta stoïque en voyant la personne se dressant devant lui.

-Maman ?!

Tout la famille Lee était réunie autour de la grande table. Pour une fois, aucun cri ne résonnait, juste un lourd silence. Ils regardaient tous leur mère qui avait quelque chose à leur dire. Quelque chose qui n'allait franchement pas les réjouir.

-Hyuk, Lu, et Hyo ce week-end vous allez chez votre père.

Eunhyuk se leva brutalement.

-Pardon ?

-Eunhyukkie chéri, assis toi s'il te plaît. Lui demanda sa mère.

-Non ! Maman, pourquoi tu nous envoie chez lui, alors qu'il est parti de la maison ? De toutes façons les filles et moi on ne veut pas y aller !

Il regarda ses deux sœurs qui acquiesçaient. Eunhyuk ne voulait pas y aller, son père les avait abandonné. Il avait trompé leur mère, et était parti s'installer avec sa nouvelle compagne, ainsi que les deux enfants de cette dernière. Il était hors de question qu'il y aille.

-De toute façon Eunhyuk, vous n’avez pas le choix. Aucun de vous n'est encore majeur, en dehors de Sungmin. Votre père veut que vous fassiez connaissance avec sa nouvelle femme alors vous allez y aller, peu importe les raisons de vos refus.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus lui adresser la parole ? Gardes nous avec toi !

-Je sais faire la part des choses. Je vous y conduis demain soir.

Eunhyuk vu rouge. Il repoussa rageusement sa chaise, et claqua sa porte de chambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon... lemon → DONE ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et merci d'avoir lu ! :)


	5. Discovery

Eunhyuk fulminait. Aller chez son père ? Pour rencontrer sa nouvelle femme ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il en voulait terriblement à son père, il avait pris son départ comme un abandon, l’image qu’il avait de lui à cette époque-là était détruite. Il le voyait comme un héros, qui souriait tout le temps, qui avait des principes. Mais non, tout ce qu’il avait mémorisait de lui était sa lâcheté. Quelques coups frappés à sa porte le sorti de ses pensées.

-Hyukkie ? C’est Sungmin, ouvres moi…

Eunhyuk se leva de sa chaise bureau, et ouvrit la porte qu’il avait fermé à clé. Il laissa entrer son frère pendant qu’il allait se rassoir et tenter de se concentrer sur son travail. Il entendit Sungmin prendre une chaise, et s’assoir à ses côtés.

-Hyukkie, ne réagit pas comme ça…

-Et tu veux que je réagisse comment ? Que je saute de joie ? Demanda-t-il le ton glacial, effrayant quelque peu son grand frère.

-Non mais tu pourrais être compréhensif… Si papa-

-Ne l’appelle pas comme ça !

-Enfin Eunhyuk fais pas l’enfant ! Même si tu ne supportes pas le fait qu’il soit parti de la maison, ce n’est pas une raison pour le renier !

-Si parfaitement ! A cause de lui notre vie de famille est complètement foutue en l’air, et les filles ont du mal à vivre avec !

-Écoute Eunhyuk, tout le monde se remet d’un divorce ! Même si parfois c’est très long, tout le monde s’en sort.

Eunhyuk sentit peu à peu ses forces le quitter.

-Et toi tu t’en sors ? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

Sungmin lui fait un sourire rassurant et l’attira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-J’essaie.

Eunhyuk tenta tant bien que mal de retenir un sanglot, mais quand il entendit Sungmin lui dire qu’il pouvait se laisser aller, il craqua et fondit en larmes. Il avait tellement mal, en peu de temps sa vie qu’il qualifiait de presque parfaite s’était brisée en éclat, comme un verre tombant sur le carrelage. Il agrippa le haut de son frère et profita de l’étreinte rassurante qu’il lui offrait. Bientôt, ses larmes cessèrent, et il releva timidement la tête.

-Ça va mieux petit Hyuk ?

Le blond fit un petit sourire et acquiesça

-Oui… Merci Hyung.

Sungmin lui fit un dernier sourire et partit en direction de sa chambre. Eunhyuk tenta encore de se mettre à travailler, mais quand sa porte s’ouvrit en douceur, il sut qu’il ne pourrait sûrement pas travailler ce soir.

-Eunhyukkie ?

Eunhyuk tourna la tête vers Luna qui affichait une mine triste.

-Lu’ ? Où est Hyoyeon ?

Luna s’approcha du bureau de son frère et s’arrêta à quelques centimètres de ce dernier.

-Elle se douche.

Eunhyuk fit un signe de tête, puis sentant que sa sœur était toute déstabilisée, il se leva et passa ses bras autour des hanches de la rousse et la serra contre lui. Luna qui n’aimait pas être prise dans les bras, se laissa complètement faire et se blottit contre le blond, se sentant rassurée.

-Dis Hyuk, demande-t-elle après avoir passé plusieurs minutes dans le silence complet, on se soutiendra quand on sera là-bas n’est-ce pas ?

-Évidemment ma Lu !

Hyoyeon entra à son tour dans la chambre et, voyant sa sœur jumelle enlacée avec son frère ainé, se précipita sur eux.

-Bah enfin Luna, faut pas flipper !

-Excuse ma Hyo, mais je ne suis pas très enthousiaste à l’idée d’aller chez… lui pendant un week-end.

-Tu oublies qu’on peut être de véritables pestes quand on le veut…

Eunhyuk sourit en repensant aux nombreuses fois où Hyoyeon et Luna avaient fait tourner en bourrique beaucoup de gens. Toujours dans les pires galères et ça depuis leur plus jeune âge. Hyoyeon passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère et sa sœur jumelle, et avança :

-On va gérer les enfants.

Elle tendit son petit doigt en face d’elle, et les deux autres s’empressèrent d’enrouler les leurs auriculaires dans un signe de promesse.

-Eh bien Donghae, tu me laisses entrer ?

Donghae revint à la réalité et se décala pour laisser sa mère entrer. Taeyeon, qui était resté un peu en retrait, fit un petit grognement qui fit tourner la tête des deux personnes présentes dans l’entrée.

-Oh Taeyeon tu es revenue, c’est bien.

Taeyeon sortit de l’ombre et fit un faux sourire à sa mère.

-Bonjour Maman.

Sa mère lui rendit son sourire tout aussi faux, et prit ses valises pour les emmener dans sa chambre, inoccupée depuis plusieurs mois. Donghae, après le choc passé, reporta son attention sur sa sœur ayant l’air de fulminer. Il ne pensait pas que Taeyeon serait autant énervée en voyant sa mère. Elles avaient toujours eu une relation assez conflictuelle, mais Taeyeon n’avait jamais adressé un regard aussi noir à sa mère.

-Noona, pourq…

Elle l’arrêta d’un mouvement de main.

-Ne cherches même pas à savoir.

-Mais Noona…

-Donghae, tais-toi, et retourne à table.

Quand Taeyeon appelait son frère par son prénom et non par un diminutif, c’était soit pour se moquer de lui, soit pour lui passer un savon. Ne préférant pas tenter le diable, il partit en direction de la table, ayant tout juste le temps de voir la brune toquer à la porte de chambre de sa mère et d’y entrer. Presque abandonné à son propre sort, Donghae prit ses baguettes et continua son repas. Sa chienne sauta sur ses genoux et se mit à japper.

-Ma petite Bada…, chuchota-t-il, C’est bizarre qu’elle soir revenue… Je m’étais habitué à vivre sans elle. Et puis Taeyeon n’a pas spécialement l’air heureux de la revoir.

Il donna un coup de nez sur le museau de son animal, et lui donna un morceau de viande à manger. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand il entendit une porte claquer, ainsi que des cris.

-C’est à cause de toi si je suis revenue ici Maman ! Tu as laissé Donghae tout seul, alors qu’il n’est même pas majeur ! C’est de l’irresponsabilité pure et dure !

-Tu as beau avoir vingt-quatre ans, je suis toujours ta mère, alors tu me parles autrement.

Taeyeon semblait être au bord de l’explosion. Donghae, ayant parfaitement compris ce que Taeyeon risquait de faire sous l’effet de la colère, s’empressa d’aller la prendre par un bras et tenter de l’emmener avec lui.

-Je ne t’ai pas mal parlé, j’ai juste dit la vérité ! Tu es irresponsable, point barre ! Et pendant qu’on y est Maman, tu prétends ne pas l’être, seulement depuis que Donghae a dix ans, c’est toujours moi qui m’en suis occupé ! Jamais toi ! Bien évidemment, pendant qu’il était très petit, tu en prenais soin, tu étais bien obligé papa était encore là, mais quand il est parti, tu as complètement abandonné ton rôle de mère !

-Taeyeon, tais-toi ! Et puis si tu es aussi malheureuse d’être revenue des États-Unis pour prendre soin de ton frère, tu n’as qu’à repartir, personne ne te l’interdit !

Donghae avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir sa furie de sœur, qui se débattait comme pas possible pour échapper à la poigne de son frère.

-Mais tu te fous de moi ? C’est à cause de toi si je suis revenue ! Je n’ai pas eu le choix ! Même quand des milliers de kilomètres nous séparent, tu arrives à me pourrir la vie ! Tu n’avais qu’à attendre la fin de l’année pour te casser de la maison ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu m’appelles encore, pour que je vienne m’occuper de Donghae ! Non pas que ça me dérange tant que ça, je préfère m’en occuper, plutôt que ce soit toi !

Leur mère mit fin à la tirade de sa fille ainée en la giflant violemment, ce qui choqua Donghae qui lâcha immédiatement sa sœur pour la tourner vers lui et lui demander comment elle allait. Trop choquée pour répondre, elle resta quelques secondes la main sur la joue, et se retourna vers sa génitrice.

-Bien, maintenant que tu es calmée Taeyeon, vous allez pouvoir m’écouter attentivement. J’ai rencontré quelqu’un en chine, et nous avons organisé un diner demain soir pour réunir nos familles respectives. J’espère que vous saurez vous tenir à carreaux. Surtout toi Taeyeon.

-Hors de question que je vienne.

-Tu n’as pas le choix.

Voyant que Taeyeon commençait à s’échauffer à nouveau, il l’entraina dans sa chambre, et la força à s’asseoir sur son lit. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, ni quoi faire, il se contenta de regarder Taeyeon se calmer et lui faire des petits sourires quand elle posait son regard sur lui.

-Ne penses pas que tu sois une gêne Hae…

Taeyeon avait bien deviné que ses mots avaient plus touché son frère qu’elle ne le voulait. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son cadet. Elle lui fit un petit sourire rassurant quand il croisa son regard.

-C’est vraiment elle qui t’a demandé de revenir ?

-Indirectement. Même si elle savait que j’étais bien aux États-Unis, que j’avais à présent fait ma vie là-bas, elle m’a quand même dit qu’elle partait en Chine. Elle savait que je reviendrai près de toi dès que j’aurai été mise au courant.

Donghae hocha la tête et la posa sur les genoux de Taeyeon.

-Tu vas y aller à ce diner demain soir ?

Taeyeon fit un sourire mauvais, avant de sortir un rire machiavélique, digne d’un de ceux de Kyuhyun.

-Évidemment, je ne veux pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

Donghae sourit, et se laissa aller sur ses genoux. Il finit par s’endormir, encore épuisé à cause de ses ébats.

Il se réveilla doucement et tourna la tête pour voir l’heure sur son réveil, quand une vive douleur au cou le prit. Il avait dormi sur les genoux de sa sœur pendant toute la nuit, donc forcément qu’il avait mal. Il se leva tant bien que mal, et, profitant du fait qu’il s’était levé bien plus tôt qu’habituellement pour aller en cours, il prit son temps sous la douche, histoire de bien se masser le cou pour faire disparaître cette douleur. Donghae sortit de la cabine fumante et enfila son uniforme avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, d’où une lumière s’échappait. Pendant qu’il se douchait Taeyeon s’était réveillait et avait profité du fait que sa mère dorme encore pour se faire un café, n’ayant franchement pas envie de la croiser.

-Bien dormi Hae ?

-Hm… Mal au cou.

-J’ai mal aux jambes, alors c’est donnant donnant.

Donghae lui fit un sourire, fit chauffer son lait et s’assis face à la table, près de son ainée. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en parlant doucement, quand leur génitrice fit son entrée, installant un froid dans la cuisine. Taeyeon se leva immédiatement et partit en direction de sa chambre, n’adressant même pas un regard à la nouvelle arrivante. Donghae prit son temps pour finir de déjeuner, et après avoir tout rangé dans le lave-vaisselle, il partit dans l’entrée mettre ses chaussures.

-Donghae, avant que tu ne partes, je rentre du travail vers vingt heures, juste avant d’aller au restaurant, donc fait en sorte que Taeyeon et toi soyez près, s’il te plait.

-Bien. Bonne journée…Maman…

Il avait du mal à prononcer ce mot… il n’était plus vraiment habitué. En réalité, il n’avait jamais vraiment eu cette habitude. Peut-être parce que comme l’a précisé Taeyeon la veille, sa mère ne s’était jamais réellement occupée de lui. Du plus loin qu’il se souvienne, c’était toujours son père qui prenait soin de lui, qui l’emmenait à l’école, qui lui faisait à manger, et puis quand il est décédé, à l’aube des dix-ans de Donghae, Taeyeon avait pris la « relève », et avais pris soin de lui.

Donghae marchait les mains enfoncées dans ses poches de façon à bien les garder au chaud, et éviter qu’elles soient attaquées par ce froid glacial. Comme il était tôt, et qu’à cause de la neige, les bus ne circulaient pas, Donghae avait été contraint d’aller au lycée à pied, ce qui l’avait forcé à partir à sept heures vingt afin d’arriver pile à l’heure. Il avait donc le loisir d’observer les illuminations de la ville encore noire. Il passa devant une personne, ne se rendant pas compte que celle-ci le fixait intensément.

-Donghae ?

Donghae sursauta et se tourna vivement, en manquant de tomber, le sol étant glissant. Il resta quelques instants immobile, puis se reprit bien vite.

-Eunhyuk … ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais la ?

Eunhyuk montra la maison derrière lui, fixant Donghae l’air légèrement perturbé.

-Eh bien j’habite là…

-Ah très bien…

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, puis sentant une sensation étrange, et bestial s’emparer de lui, Eunhyuk franchit les quelques centimètres le séparant du brun, et le plaqua contre le mur de briques. Ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi, il se jeta sur la bouche sèche et pulpeuse de son « sex friends ». Il faut dire que depuis qu’il avait couché avec lui, c’est-à-dire la veille, il n’avait cessé d’avoir envie de recommencer, et les événements de la veille lui ayant trop prit la tête, il n’avait qu’une envie, évacuer. Il glissa une de ses mains dans la chevelure brune de son vis-à-vis. Donghae, qui sur le coup n’avais pas vraiment réagit, s’était très vite repris en sentant ce muscle chaud caresser ses croissants rougis. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour entamer une danse endiablée, et perdre peu à peu la tête. Il passa ses doigts froids sous le haut du blond et caressa cette peau brulante. Eunhyuk frissonna dû à la fraicheur des doigts de son cadet, mais en le sentant le toucher, presque le griffer, il ne frissonna plus que de désir. Refermant sa prise sur les cheveux du brun, il fit de plus grands mouvements de langues, si bien que son partenaire eut bien du mal à suivre le rythme. Il rompit le baiser quelques instants plus tard, l’air lui manquant sérieusement. Eunhyuk, pas rassasié du tout, partit explorer son cou, afin de faire encore plus de marque qu’il n’y en avait déjà. Il passa lentement une de ses mains complètement dans le sous vêtement de son cadet pour appuyer sur sa fesse. Donghae, qui tentait de na pas perdre pied, tapa lourdement sur l’épaule du blond.

-Eun-Hyuk… On ne…vas pas faire…ça en pl-anh..hum, en pleine rue…

Seul un grognement du blond lui répondit. Il tira sur la chevelure de son ainé et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Une intense flamme de désir habitait le regard d’Eunhyuk. Il se retint de se jeter sur lui, et inspira calmement, ignorant la main de blond s’occupant toujours à presser plus ou moins vigoureusement son fessier.

-On va être en retard. Allons-y.

Eunhyuk enleva lentement sa main du pantalon du brun, et prit directement d’assaut sa bouche de la sienne. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un baiser, évacuant leurs frustrations respectives, leurs trop pleins d’émotions. Eunhyuk relâcha la langue du brun, et lui dit, la voix rauque, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche :

-Juste pour tenir jusqu’à dix heures…

Donghae avait parfaitement compris qu’Eunhyuk voulait qu’ils se retrouvent dans les toilettes, pour se faire plaisir, et lui sourit perversement en signe d’acquiescement. Il lui répondit de la voix la plus sensuelle qu’il put :

-Je me languis d’avance.

Ils se sourirent et reprirent la route du lycée l’air de rien. A quelques mètres de leur établissement, ils se séparèrent pour arriver par des chemins différents, et ne surtout pas attirer l’attention sur eux deux. Ce qu’ils n’avaient pas prévu, c’est que leur professeur de Coréen était là exprès pour qu’ils se fassent remarquer.

Eunhyuk et Donghae se tenait face à leur enseignant, l’air dépité. En effet, ils avaient été contraints d’avouer qu’il n’était pas capable de jouer cette scène devant tout le monde. En réalité, Donghae n’était pas tant gêné que ça, mais Eunhyuk lui, était complètement tétanisé à l’idée de jouer Roméo, transi amoureux de Juliette, autrement dit Donghae.

-Bon, si j’ai bien compris vous ne vous sentez pas de jouer devant toute la classe ?

Eunhyuk acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête à peine perceptible, tandis que Donghae avait le regard rivé vers le blond, le foudroyant littéralement.

-Ne me dites pas que c’est la scène du baiser qui vous gêne !

-Non…Articula difficilement le plus jeune.

-Alors c’est quoi ?

Eunhyuk et Donghae n’eurent aucunes réponses, et l’enseignant eut une idée. Une brillante idée.

-Embrassez-vous.

-Pardon ?! S’étrangla le blond.

-Eh bien oui, si ce n’est pas le baiser qui vous gêne, prouvez-le-moi.

Donghae, voyant qu’Eunhyuk ne réagissait pas, lui pris le bras et le tourna face à lui. Il le fixa pendant quelques instants, avant de plaquer vivement sa bouche sur la sienne. Eunhyuk n’eut même pas le temps de s’étonner que le contact fût rompu.

-Heureusement…, pensa-t-il.

Si le baiser avait duré ne serait-ce que quelques instants de plus, il n’aurait pas su se contrôler, et aurait dévoré la bouche de Donghae. Ce qui en soit n’était franchement pas une bonne idée. Il regarda Donghae dans les yeux, ou une légère lueur de désir brillait. Il se mordit la lèvre, et revint à la réalité quand le professeur tapa dans ses mains.

-Eh bah c’est très bien ! Allez vous asseoir !

Ils s’exécutèrent, et se mirent à suivre le cours à leur manière. Donghae effondré sur sa table, et Eunhyuk fixant la cour.

Quand la sonnerie annonçant la pause de dix heures raisonna, Eunhyuk se précipita dans les toilettes du dernier étage, et attendit patiemment que son cadet arrive. Donghae, ayant vu partir Eunhyuk rapidement, se leva lentement de sa chaise et dit à Kyuhyun qu’il revenait. Il commença à partir, quand son ami le retint par le poignet.

-Pas si vite, tu dois m’expliquer !

Donghae s’apprêta à répondra quand son portable vibra.

« From : E.

Dépêche-toi… »

-E ? C’est qui ça ?

Donghae rougit vivement, et tapa une réponse disant qu’il arrivait vite. Il se concentra sur Kyuhyun.

-C’est…Un ami.

-Un ami ? Qui te dit de te dépêcher ? Pourquoi il te dit ça ?

Le brun déglutit difficilement se disant que vu la perspicacité de son ami, il allait avoir un mal fou à lui mentir.

-Oui, il veut me parler avant la…la pause.

Kyuhyun leva un sourcil, l’air dubitatif.

-Donghae. On est dans la pause.

Ce dernier voulut se taper le front et s’insulter d’idiot, quand son portable vibra de nouveau.

« From : E.

Donghae…J’ai envie de toi… »

-Euh mec, tu m’expliques là ? Et me dis pas que c’est un pote.

-Euh… Je…Euh hum, c’est euh…

Nouveau message. Donghae couina et lu le sms.

« From : E.

Bon, je vais sûrement commencer sans toi… »

Donghae craqua.

-Bon Kyu, là j’ai une urgence, je t’explique plus tard.

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part du brun-roux, il détala, et couru en direction des toilettes. Il ouvra la porte à la volée, et découvrit Eunhyuk appuyé contre un lavabo, le déshabillant du regard.

-Si t’envoyer des messages de ce genre te font venir aussi vite, je vais recommencer…

Donghae se jeta sur le blond et l’embrassa fougueusement, faisant passer tout son désir dans cet échange plein de salive. Eunhyuk déboutonna lentement le pantalon du brun et abaissa sa braguette.

-Eunhyuk…On ne va pas le faire maintenant…

-Je sais, mais qui te dis qu’on ne peut pas faire autre chose ?

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il pressa la virilité du brun commençant à peine à s’éveiller. Donghae souffla de plaisir, et mordit la lèvre inférieure de son aînée. Ce dernier passa sa main dans le boxer du brun et entame directement des mouvements de va-et-vient plus ou moins virulents. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un ardent baiser, et Donghae du le briser à plusieurs reprises, haletant sous les caresses que la main experte d’Eunhyuk appliquait. La sonnerie les interrompit, et Eunhyuk s’immobilisa un court instant pour regarder Donghae abandonné au plaisir. Son visage tordu par l’extase, plusieurs cheveux lui collant au crâne, sa peau brillante, sa bouche entre-ouverte.

-Qu’il est beau…, pensa le blond.

Il recommença à bouger sa main quand il reçut un coup sur l’épaule ainsi qu’une longue plainte. Il n’en fallu pas plus pour que Donghae éjacule puissamment, et crie son extase. Il se retint de tomber et embrassa le blond qui retirait sa main et la passer sous l’eau. Donghae reboutonna son pantalon et se mouilla le visage pour se débarrasser de la sueur qui avait parlé sur son front. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, et retournèrent en cours.

Donghae était en train de rentrer chez lui, l’esprit complètement ailleurs. Il venait de terminer sa dure journée de cours, et se régalait d’avance de retrouver son lit, quand il se souvint qu’il devait aller à un diner avec Taeyeon et sa mère pour rencontre le compagnon de cette dernière. Il accéléra le pas, quand son portable sonna. Il regarda l’écran.

« Appel entrant : Kyuhyun »

Il se mordit la lèvre, et décrocha, s’attendant au pire. Il n’eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que la voix énervée de Kyuhyun lui brisa le tympan.

-Bon gars, tournes pas autour du pot, et dis-moi avec qui tu baises.

-Kyuhyun…, soupira le brun, tu connais le tact ?

-Je m’en fous du tact là, alors dis-moi !

-Eunhyuk.

Il entendit un objet tomber au sol, une quinte de toux, suivit d’un éclat de rire. Il en déduit que Kyuhyun n’en revenait pas.

-Mec t’es sérieux ?

-Oui.

Kyuhyun rit encore plus fort et articula difficilement.

-Oh j’y crois pas. Tu couches avec Eunhyuk. Oh mon dieu, je m’attendais à n’importe quelle nana, mais pas Eunhyuk. Et pourquoi au juste ?

-Comment ça ?

-Vous vous aimez ?

-Non., répondit naturellement Donghae, comme si c’était une évidence.

-Alors…Vous faites ça uniquement pour le sexe ?

-Exactement.

-Tu me désespères parfois Dongy… Enfin bon passons, je dois y aller ! Bonne soirée !

-A toi aussi Kyu !

Il raccrocha et réprima un petit rire. Il avait eu peur que Kyuhyun le juge, mais il aurait dû savoir que ce n’était vraiment pas le genre du geek. En arrivant chez lui, il trouva sa mère devant le miroir en pleine séance de maquillage. Il lui fit un petit sourire et se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de sa sœur. Il voulut entrer quand il surprit une conversation téléphonique :

-Comment ça va aux États-Unis ?

-…

-Oui toi aussi…

…

-Non, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai… Je vais attendre que Donghae ai la majorité je pense… J’ai vraiment envie de revenir, mais il faut que je sois avec lui, il a besoin de moi.

-…

-Je dois y aller. Prend soin de toi.

-…

-Je t’aime aussi.

Donghae entendit Taeyeon raccrocher, et se décolla rapidement de la porte avant que la brune ne le surprenne l’oreille scotchée dessus. Il s’enferma dans sa chambre, et enleva son uniforme pour se glisser dans un slim bleu nuit, et un pull noir à col v. Il alla dans la salle de bain arranger un peu sa coiffure quand il entendit Taeyeon entrer. Il se tourna vers elle et resta bouche-bée devant sa tenue. Elle portait un slim noir avec des motifs dorés, une chemise bouffante noir, s’accordant parfaitement avec son pantalon, et des bottines noirs à talons hauts. Taeyeon remarqua le regard que son frère lui portait et s’inquiéta :

-Quoi ? Ça ne me va pas ?

-Si. Si si si ! Ça te va très bien.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, et Donghae lui demanda :

-Tae, tu as un petit-ami ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Juste pour savoir…

-Non, je n’en ai pas…

Donghae haussa les épaules et se concentra sur son reflet. Il s’arrangea un peu, et alla dans l’entrée quand il entendit leur mère les appeler. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, en direction du restaurant. En arrivant, la mère de Donghae indiqua le nom de son compagnon, et se fit conduire à une table. Elle leur présenta son compagnon, un homme de la cinquantaine l‘air très bien. Mais Donghae ne l’écoutait pas. Non, son regard avait été attiré par les enfants de ce dernier. Il avait trois enfants, deux filles jumelles, l’air malicieux, et un fils. Un très beau fils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


	6. Rules

-Eunhyuk, Hyoyeon et Luna, je vous présente ma nouvelle compagne. Chérie, je te présente Eunhyuk mon fils cadet, ainsi que Hyoyeon et Luna, mes jumelles benjamines.

Ainsi le père d’Eunhyuk sortait avec la mère de Donghae. Quel coup du hasard. L’homme qu’il devait sûrement mépriser le plus au monde sortait avec la mère de l’homme qu’il désirait.

-Quelle ironie vraiment… pensa le blond.

Les nouveaux arrivant prirent place autour de la table ronde et comme par hasard -quel con celui-là, pensa Eunhyuk- Donghae se plaça à sa droite, tandis que Taeyeon se mettait à côté de Hyoyeon. Le blond risqua un regard vers l’objet de presque tous ses désirs, et avala difficilement sa salive en voyant à quel point il était sexy. Non pas qu’il ne l’était pas en temps normal, loin de là, mais le voir habillé autrement qu’en uniforme scolaire, et plus formel qu’en habit de sport le rendait diablement désirable.

-Bien, Taeyeon, ta mère m’a appris que tu faisais tes études aux États-Unis ? La vie là-bas ne te manque pas trop ?

Eunhyuk détourna son regard pour le poser sur la sœur ainée du brun. Dieu qu’elle était belle. Sa frange et son carré au pointes blondes lui donnait un beau visage, et les vêtements qu’elle portait la mettait beaucoup en valeur. Il se dit que s’il n’était pas indéniablement attiré par un certain brun, il aurait très bien pu tomber amoureux de Taeyeon, même si elle était bien plus âgée que lui.

-Oui, j’y ai étudié quelque temps avant de rentrer à Séoul pour m’occuper de Donghae.

Elle fit un sourire amer à cette phrase. Comme si le fait qu’elle s’occupe de son petit frère était un fardeau.

-Excuse-moi, intervint Luna, mais pourquoi être rentrée en Corée, alors que visiblement votre mère est présente ?

Taeyeon allait répondre quand sa mère lui coupa la parole.

-Je travaille en Chine ! C’est d’ailleurs là-bas que j’ai rencontré votre père.

Luna fit une tête étrange que même Eunhyuk ne réussit à déchiffrer, seule Hyoyeon y parvint, à croire qu’elles étaient réellement connectées.

-Et les États-Unis ne te manquent pas ? Enchérit Hyoyeon.

Taeyeon fit un regard un peu triste puis répondit :

-Si un peu, mais je suis là pour Donghae et la famille passe avant tout, alors je n’ai aucun regret. Quand Donghae sera majeur j’y retournerai !

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase en regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux comme si elle avait voulu lui faire passer un message, puis avait fixer son frère et lui avait adressé un subtil sourire, auquel il s’empressa de répondre. Le diner continua ainsi, les jumelles parlaient activement à Taeyeon, de mode apparemment, tandis que les parents se faisaient à moitié les yeux doux. Seul Donghae et Eunhyuk se taisaient, fixant leurs verres d’eaux respectifs. Puis Eunhyuk, fatigué d’être plongé dans ses pensées, se tourna vers le brun et lui parla naturellement :

-Étrange de se retrouver ici pas vrai ?

Donghae leva le regard et fit un sourire timide.

-Un peu oui… Je ne savais pas que tu avais des sœurs jumelles. Elles semblent… agitées. Ajouta-t-il en voyant les deux jeunes filles parler activement.

-Oh oui elles le sont ! Elles ont beaucoup de problèmes à leur école à cause de ça ! Mais elles sont tellement gentilles que ça n’a pas d’importance.

-Vous avez l’air soudés…

Eunhyuk fit un grand sourire ;

-Oui, très ! Tu à l’air de l’être également avec ta sœur…

Donghae fit un petit sourire triste :

-Oui… mais j’ai l’impression de l’avoir « arrachée » à sa vie.

-Comment ça ? Demanda le blond.

-Tout à l’heure avant de venir ici, j’ai surpris une discussion qu’elle avait au téléphone, et elle paraissait clairement triste. Je pense qu’elle doit avoir un petit ami et le fait qu’elle soit séparée de lui la rend d’autant plus malheureuse.

Eunhyuk baissa les yeux et réfléchie quelques instants.

-Si elle est revenue s’occuper de toi, c’est qu’elle l’a décidé non ?

Donghae fit un petit sourire triste en repensant à la violente altercation que Taeyeon et sa mère avait eu récemment.

-Hm, on va dire ça.

Eunhyuk voulu en savoir plus et continuer de parler avec Donghae, seulement il se souvint des règles qu’ils avaient fixé en rapport à leur relation, et il se dit qu’il valait mieux pour eux deux qu’il ravale sa curiosité.

-Eunhyuk, mon fils, j’ai discuté avec ta mère, ce serait bien si tes sœurs et toi acceptiez de venir passer quelques jours chez moi en plus de ce week-end. Dit l’homme d’un ton impérieux.

Il avait essayé de paraitre paternel, mais ça ne devait pas être dans ses habitudes. Eunhyuk réagit au quart de tour ainsi que ses sœurs et ils répondirent en cœur :

-Certainement pas !

Leur père parut quelque peu déstabilisé, mais se reprit très rapidement :

-De toute façon, vous n’avez pas le choix, pendant les vacances de noël qui arrivent très bientôt vous serez chez moi une petite semaine.

Eunhyuk partagé entre pleurer ou hurler de rage ne put rien faire d’autre que jeter sa serviette sur la table et de s’enfuir aux toilettes.

Étrangement, Donghae eut immédiatement l’envie de courir aller le voir, mais il se dit que c’était contre les « règles », et se ravisa donc, laissant ses sœurs s’en charger. Luna et Hyoyeon coururent directement à la suite de leur frère et rentrèrent dans les toilettes ne se souciant pas des hommes les regardant bizarrement.

-Hyuk ! S’exclama Luna en voyant son frère donner un gros coup dans le mur.

Elle attrapa son bras avant qu’il ne redonne un violent coup et qu’il ne se casse une phalange. Elle inspecta sa main et, à part le sang qui saignait abondamment de ses phalanges, rien ne semblait cassé. Elle releva la tête et fixa les yeux embués du blond.

-Hyukkie… murmura-t-elle.

Hyoyeon s’avança et pris le visage de son frère pour le fixer durement et lui dire :

-On n’ira pas. Je te le promets. Et si malgré cette promesse on est obligé d’y aller, alors je te jure que Lu’ et moi on lui en fera tellement baver qu’il nous redonnera à maman illico presto. Je te le jure.

Les paroles de sa sœur et les caresses douces de Luna eurent le don de l’apaiser un peu. Il ferma doucement les yeux et poussa un gémissement plaintif quand la rousse pris sa main blessée plus fortement et la passa sous l’eau.

-Désolée Hyuk, je dois juste la nettoyer pour éviter qu’elle s’infecte. C’est juste comme ça, quand on rentrera on demandera à maman de bien désinfecter.

Eunhyuk fit une mine dépitée :

-Lu’, on est chez lui, ce soir.

Luna fixa sa sœur incapable de dire quoique ce soit, comme si les paroles de son frère l’avaient réduit au silence.

-Eh bien on fouillera et on verra bien ! Rassura Hyoyeon., par contre il faudrait mieux retourner à table, tu ne veux pas que ce gars, Donghae il me semble, crois que tu es une mauviette et que tu es un sensible hein ? T’as fierté masculine est en jeu, frérot !

Revigoré, Eunhyuk sortit des toilettes, suivi de ses sœurs et retourna s’asseoir à côté de Donghae. Ce dernier, ayant tout de suite remarqué la main blessée, lui glissa discrètement à l’oreille :

-Comment tu t’es fait ça à la main ?

Eunhyuk prit de frisson, fit tout pour se contrôler et répondit calmement, quoiqu’un peu tremblant :

-J’ai eu un petit… excès de colère.

-Oh, je vois.

Eunhyuk jeta un rapide coup d’œil aux assiettes et vit que tout le monde ou presque avait mangé le dessert. Il regarda le sien et eu la nausée à cause des précédents événements. Décidément ce diner n’avait rien eu de bon. A part peut-être Donghae. Ils n’avaient échangé que quelques mots, mais sentir sa présence près de lui était une petite douceur dans le chaos qui régnait en lui.

Donghae quant à lui avait le cœur battant et le souffle erratique. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, mais voir Eunhyuk aussi mal lui faisait plus d’effet qu’escompté. Une envie de serrer le blond le prit. Il eut un petit rictus en pensant que ce n’était pas vraiment dans les « règles » qu’ils avaient établis. 

-Les enfants, on y va, dites au revoir.

Donghae releva la tête et vit sa sœur fusiller du regard sa mère.

-Pas la peine de parler sur ce ton, dit-elle en prenant son manteau, au revoir tout le monde. Donghae lève toi !

Donghae s’empressa de prendre son vêtement, adressa un petit sourire à Eunhyuk et suivit sa sœur ainsi que sa mère. Il ne savait franchement pas quoi penser de ce repas. Visiblement la relation qu’Eunhyuk et son père entretenait était des plus conflictuelle, presque autant que celle de Taeyeon et leur mère. Il soupira en entrant de sa maison et s’étala dans son lit. Donghae se sentait tellement coupable d’empêcher Taeyeon de vivre normalement, en entendant le ton de sa voix pendant son appel téléphonique, elle semblait réellement amoureuse de cet américain, et Donghae ne supportait pas d’être une entrave à cette romance. Aussi, sans vraiment réfléchir, il alla dans la chambre de sa sœur pour aller lui.

-Noona ? Je peux entrer ?

Il entendit un bruit de tiroir refermé à la va vite, un juron signe que Taeyeon devait s’être cognée quelque part.

-Donghae ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Donghae resta penaud quelques instants. Oui c’est vrai, qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ? Lui dire qu’il se sentait désolé d’interférer dans sa vie ? Oui sûrement. Reprenant contenance, il passa ses bras près de la tête de sa sœur et la blottit contre lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Noona.

Complètement prise au dépourvue Taeyeon eu un mouvement de recul, puis se laissa aller dans l’étreinte que son petit frère lui offrait. Elle se défit lentement, lui fit un baiser sur le front et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Donghae repartit dans sa chambre, un peu moins dépité qu’avant et s’allongea dans son lit après s’être mis en pyjama. Il tourna plusieurs fois dans son lit n’arrivant pas à dormir puis abandonna et se releva pour aller boire dans la cuisine. Sur le four était indiqué deux heures du matin. Il s’étonna de l’heure, et se dit qu’il avait vraiment tourner longtemps dans son lit. Il but tranquillement son eau, et retourna dans sa chambre espérant trouver le sommeil. Il vérifia son portable sans grand enthousiasme et vit avec étonnement qu’il avait un sms d’Eunhyuk.

« De : E.

Je peux t’appeler ? »

Les doigts presque tremblants, sûrement dû au choc d‘avoir reçu un tel message, il envoya la réponse.

« A : E.

Oui bien sûr. »

Quelques instants plus tard son téléphone vibra signalant un appel entrant.

-Allo ?

-Donghae ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es occupé ?

Donghae resta bête en entendant la question puis répondit :

-Euh… Je suis censé dormir, mais je n’y arrive pas…

-Ah moi non plus… Tu vois le café nocturne près du lycée ?

-Oui, à peu près.

-Tu peux y être dans vingt minutes ?

Sortir de chez lui ? A cette heure-ci ? Euh…

-Oui sûrement, mais-

-Parfait, on s’y retrouve tout à l’heure, bye !

Avant même qu’il ait eu le temps de répondre, Eunhyuk avait déjà raccroché. Il se leva, alla enfiler un jogging, un pull bien chaud et une écharpe en laine. Tout en mettant ses chaussures et en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il sortit de chez lui.

-Si Noona ou ma mère l’apprend je suis mort… Pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Il marcha tranquillement dans la rue et atteignit le lycée en un peu moins d’un quart d’heure le froid l’ayant fait marcher plus vite. Il s’étonna de voir Eunhyuk déjà devant l’établissement. Il arriva à sa hauteur et lui demanda :

-Eunhyuk ? Tu es arrivé plus vite que je ne pensais…

-Mon père habite tout près, mais je ne vis pas chez lui, sauf ce week-end.

Donghae se mordit la lèvre trouvant le blond sexy, même habillé d’un jogging.

-Tu veux aller boire un chocolat ? Enchaina le blond, sortant le brun de sa contemplation.

-Avec plaisir, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement sans parler et arrivèrent devant le fameux café nocturne. Ils y rentrèrent, et Donghae trouva l’endroit très agréable, on y dormirait presque. Eunhyuk les conduit vers une petite table un peu reculée. Après avoir était servi, Eunhyuk entama la conversation.

-Alors, pourquoi tu n’arrivais pas à dormir ?

-Aucune idée, je tournicotais dans mon lit sans parvenir à m’endormir. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Je venais de me prendre la tête avec mon… paternel, donc j’avais besoin de prendre l’air et de me divertir.

-Donc je suis une distraction ?

-Une très bonne distraction, fit Eunhyuk dans un sourire un peu pervers.

Donghae répondit à son petit sourire un finit rapidement son chocolat. Il regarde l’heure et vit trois heures du matin. Il n’était pas près de dormir.

-Boh, se dit-il, demain c’est samedi, pas grave.

Ils payèrent ensemble, et sortirent de l’endroit. Eunhyuk hésita quelques instants, mais finit par dire :

-Tu viens chez ma mère ? Il n’y a personne, elle est partie et mon frère est chez un ami.

-Ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas, mais si demain je rentre et qu’elles ont remarqué que je ne suis pas là, c’en est fini de moi.

Eunhyuk s’approcha de lui, passa son bras en travers de la taille du brun il chuchota contre ses lèvres fraiches :

-Alors tu rentreras tôt, de façon à être sûr qu’elles ne te grillent pas.

Donghae hésita, mais la main d’Eunhyuk traçant des formes abstraites sur sa chute de rein, ainsi que ses lèvres si proches des siennes le firent céder.

-Très bien, mais si elles m’attrapent tu endosses toute la responsabilité. Dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du blond.

-Pas de problèmes.

Ils s’embrassèrent enfin pour leur plus grand plaisir. La soirée les avait obligé à se contrôler, mais maintenant qu’ils étaient ensemble, tous les deux, avec personne autour ils ne se retenaient pas. Eunhyuk mit fin au baiser assez rapidement, pour les entrainer le plus rapidement possible chez lui. Ils y arrivèrent finalement presque une heure plus tard, puisqu’à la base il ne suffit que trente minutes pour y aller, seulement ils s’arrêtaient toutes les deux minutes pour s’embrasser. Arrivée chez Eunhyuk, ce dernier monta rapidement les escaliers, suivit de Donghae et enfin arrivé dans la chambre il poussa le brun sur son lit, pour lui faire tout ce dont il avait envie.

-C’est quand même mieux de faire ça dans un lit plutôt que dans une cabine de toilette. Dit Donghae en rigolant allongé, nu, aux côtés d’Eunhyuk.

-Oui, mais quand l’envie nous prend, on fait avec ce qu’on a, dit le blond dans un clin d’œil.

Donghae lui fit un sourire et se tourna dos au blond. Ce dernier s’approcha de lui et passa un bras en travers de sa taille de façon à le garder contre lui et à être bien calé.

-Eunhyuk… C’est contraire aux règles d’être dans ce genre de position…

-Peu importe, on a déjà fait quelque chose contraire aux règles.

-Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? On avait dit pas de sorties ensemble, or, notre pause chocolat était une sortie.

-Peut-être bien, mais c’est toi qui as proposé.

-Peu importe j’te dis ! Et puis de toute façon, les règles sont faites pour être transgressées.

Sur ces mots, Donghae se tut, et laissa aller dans les bras du blond. Après tout, il avait raison, peu importe.

Eunhyuk fut lentement tiré du sommeil par un vibreur incessant venant de la table de nuit. Il se tourne et étouffa sa tête dans l’oreiller pour stopper l’horrible bruit. Il sentit également Donghae remonter la couette sur sa tête pour ne plus entendre le vibreur. Puis soudainement il entendit :

-Oh putain, je ne me suis pas réveillé, il est dix heures du matin !

Il releva instantanément la tête et regarda Donghae fixer le téléphone d’un air paniqué.

-Je vais me faire étrangler… couina-t-il.

-Répond au lieu de te morfondre, tu verras bien !

Donghae s’exécuta et n’eut même pas besoin de mettre le combiné à son oreille qu’une voix stridente s’éleva.

-Lee Donghae, je te préviens tu rentres immédiatement, je m’en fous d’où tu es, tu speeds !

Donghae regarda Eunhyuk d’un air complètement affolé. Apparemment il était dans les ennuis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! La suite d'ici quelques jours, promis ! :)


	7. Caught

Donghae courrait à en perdre haleine. Il était véritablement fichu. Notamment parce qu’il allait vraiment se faire étrangler par sa sœur, mais surtout parce qu’il était en train de tomber amoureux d’Eunhyuk. Et ça, c’était un problème.

Quelques heures plus tôt…

Donghae raccrocha immédiatement. Il ne supportait pas les cris envers lui, alors au lieu d’écouter sa sœur lui crier dessus parce qu’il avait fait le mur, il préférait lui raccrocher au nez.

-Je suis vraiment mal…

Eunhyuk s’approcha de lui et nicha son nez dans son, cou caressant délicatement les côtes de son cadet.

-Au pire, tu seras privé de sortie. Dit-il dans un sourire.

Donghae, piqué au vif s’extirpa de l’étreinte du blond.

-Oh, stop la dérision. Je te ferai remarquer que si je suis privé de sortie, comme tu dis, toi et moi on ne pourra pas se voir en dehors du lycée, et laisse-moi te rappeler que dans quelques jours on sera en vacances, et donc, on ne pourra même plus se voir pendant l’intercours, puisqu’il n’y aura tout simplement plus cours, et-

-Donghae, calme-toi. Intima Eunhyuk. Respire et rassieds-toi.

Le brun se calma doucement, s’assit sur le bord du lit, face au blond. Il plongea son regard paniqué dans celui serein de son ainé.

-Tu es déjà dans les ennuis de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer, ni de te presser.

Il se rallongea et entraina délicatement le brun avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent l’un sur l’autre, leurs peaux en contact, et leurs visages proches. Donghae se mordit la lèvre. Eunhyuk, en plus d’être beau, savait s’y prendre pour calmer les gens facilement, Donghae en étant la preuve, et il était d’ordre public que Donghae ne se calmait pas rapidement. Il se pencha doucement et embrassa délicatement le blond. Le baiser n’avait rien d’erratique, de pressé, ou de sensuel. Non c’était un baiser d’une surprenante douceur, qui finit d’apaiser le brun. Il descendit doucement dans le cou du blond et le baisa doucement, s’enivrant de l’odeur d’Eunhyuk. Il baisa avec délicatesse la peau tendre, là où le sang pulsait.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Eunhyuk, qui se sentait replonger dans le sommeil, se tourna pour faire face à Donghae, à présent allongé sur le flanc. Il fit un mouvement de tête, intimant le brun à continuer.

-Hier, tu… Tu as dit t’être… avoir eu une altercation avec ton père… Pourquoi ?

Eunhyuk se tendit. Il ne voulait pas refuser de répondre à la question -légitime- du brun, mais eut une hésitation. N’était-ce pas contre les « règles » de parler ainsi enlacés ? N’allaient-ils pas se prendre à leur propre jeu ? Il passa son bras sous la tête du brun et le rapprocha encore plus de lui. Il ferma les yeux, humant l’odeur du plus petit et dit :

-Mes parents ont divorcé il y a plusieurs années. Ce n’était pas un divorce facile, et tout en douceur. C’était plutôt affreux. Mes sœurs en ont été franchement traumatisées, tout comme mon frère qui a dû tenir la maison à bout de bras pendant que ma mère sombrait petit à petit dans la dépression. Moi, j’étais complétement perdu. Bref, je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais en gros hier j’ai dit à mon père tout ce que j’avais sur le cœur. S’en est suivi une dispute plutôt violente. J’étais tellement sur les nerfs que j’ai attendu qu’il aille se coucher pour partir de chez lui et t’appeler. La suite tu la connais… dit-il dans un sourire taquin.

Donghae frissonna de plaisir, leurs ébats de la nuit précédente encore présents dans son esprit et sur son corps. Cependant, malgré la douceur et la chaleur de l’instant, rentrer chez lui restait la priorité numéro un. Il comptait bien revoir Eunhyuk autrement que dans les toilettes du lycée. Il se redressa doucement, se dégageant de l’étreinte du blond. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et chuchota :

-Je ferai vraiment bien de rentrer…

Eunhyuk hocha la tête et embrassa Donghae d’un baiser brûlant. S’en extirper fut extrêmement difficile pour le brun, mais fatalement, il devait rentrer. Il se leva et s’habilla rapidement. Eunhyuk fit de même, puis le guida vers la porte d’entrée.

-J’espère qu’on pourra remettre ça un de ces jours…

Donghae, dont la gorge se serra sans absolument aucune raison, attira le blond vers lui et l’embrassa langoureusement. Il ne savait plus quoi penser d’Eunhyuk, de lui, et de leur « relation », quel qu’elle soit. Il relâcha doucement sa prise et parti, non sans un regard pour le blond.

***

Devant sa porte d’entrée, hors d’haleine, Donghae s’arrêta un instant. Comment allait-il justifier son absence en pleine nuit ? Il savait pertinemment que sa mère n’en avait rien à faire, mais Taeyeon, c’était une autre affaire. Il prit de profondes respirations pour se donner du courage et calmer les battements de son cœur. La main sur la porte d’entrée, il rentra.

***

Eunhyuk resta un moment planté devant la porte. Il avait bien senti la tension qui émanait de Donghae, et celle-ci n’avait rien à voir avec celle de la nuit précédente. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu’il avait bien pu passer par la tête du brun pour qu’il soit ainsi. Mais il se rappela l’appel qu’il avait reçu, et se dit que si lui aussi avait découché et que sa famille l’avait attrapé, notamment sa mère, il serait aussi mal que Donghae.

Soufflant pour lui-même et se grattant l’arrière du crâne, il remonta dans sa chambre. Il regarda son lit défait et encore tiède par la présence des deux jeunes hommes. Un peu perturbé par sa soudaine nostalgie (qui n’avait absolument aucune raison d’être), il s’allongea, et s’enroula dans sa couette. Celle-ci avait encore l’odeur du brun. Étrangement, Eunhyuk se sentit mieux. La fatigue devait sûrement être la raison de son mal-être. Il se laissa doucement tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

***

-Tae ?

Donghae enleva rapidement ses chaussures. Il alla directement dans la cuisine pour y trouver sa sœur, face à une tasse de café, le regard plongé dedans. Elle releva la tête en entendant son frère l’appeler. Elle prit la tasse, la vida dans l’évier et s’approcha de son frère. Elle le jaugea du regard, et lui demanda, la voix sourde :

-Où étais-tu ?

Donghae, surpris de ne pas se faire hurler dessus, répondit, gêné :

-Euh… J’étais chez un ami…

-Un ami ? Tu te fous de moi Donghae ? J’étais morte d’inquiétude ! Imagine ma surprise lorsque que je suis allée dans ta chambre pour voir si tu allais bien et que le lit était vide ! j’ai essayé de t’appeler plusieurs fois, j’ai appelé Kyuhyun aussi qui m’a dit que tu n’étais pas avec lui ! Et je sais qu’à part lui, tu n’as pas mille personnes chez qui aller dormir, surtout en pleine nuit, et sans raison ! Alors tu ferais mieux d’être honnête, sinon on va avoir un vrai problème.

Donghae était au bord des larmes. Non seulement Taeyeon avait totalement raison, mais en plus il ne savait absolument pas comment se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s’était mis. Devait-il être honnête ? Ou continuer de mentir ? Et puis, qu’elle serait la réaction de sa sœur sur toute cette histoire avec Eunhyuk. Compréhensive ? En colère ? Affligée ?

Une soudaine nausée pris Donghae et il porta la main à sa bouche. Il prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de calmer son malaise.

Soudain, il entendit la porte de la chambre de leur mère s’ouvrir. Paniqué, il demanda à Taeyeon de ne rien dire à leur mère et promit de lui dire la vérité dès qu’ils seraient tous les deux. Taeyeon furieuse le fixa.

-Bonjour les enfants.

Taeyeon détourna son regard de celui de Donghae pour regarde sa mère avec dégout. Puis, elle repartit dans sa chambre en fulminant.

Donghae, soulagé, alla s’asseoir à table, face à sa mère qui se servait du café. Une question lui brulait les lèvres et il ne savait pas vraiment comment amener celle-ci. Mais, un besoin presque vital le poussa.

-Tu comptes véritablement te marier avec cet homme ?

Sa mère posa la cafetière, à présent vide et fixa son fils. Elle but une gorgée et répondit, le regard perçant.

-Oui. Je pense que tous les deux nous arriverons à faire de grandes choses.

-Attends… Tu ne te maries pas par amour ??

Sa mère eut un rire moqueur.

-Oh mon pauvre Donghae, tu es si jeune. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table. Non je ne compte pas me marier avec par amour. C’est du pur business. Il est à la tête d’une entreprise assez conséquente et je pense qu’avec mon expérience, je pourrai à terme en faire une grande entreprise.

-Mais, qu’est-ce que le mariage vient faire dans cette histoire ?

-Parce que comme ça, Maman sera également à la tête de l’entreprise, et la moitié des biens de son « mari » lui appartiendront. N’ai-je pas raison Maman ? siffla Taeyeon.

-Taeyeon, arrête avec ce ton condescendant. Il serait temps que tu grandisses. Et tant que j’y suis, tu devrais également te marier.

Taeyeon eu un rire sarcastique puis fusilla sa mère du regard. Elle s’approcha d’elle et s’arrêta pour lui faire face. Elle avait beau être minuscule, son regard lui donnait une certaine grandeur.

-Enregistre bien ce que je vais dire : je ne compte pas me marier. Et quand bien même l’envie me prendrait, ce ne sont ni tes affaires, ni de ton ressort.

Sur ce, elle se retourna, pris le bras de Donghae pour l’entrainer avec elle et partit dans sa chambre. Dedans, elle claqua la porte avec force et assit Donghae sur son lit.

-Bon, maintenant tu m’expliques, et je te préviens ne ment pas.

Donghae se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait affreusement gêné, presque honteux. Mais, il savait qu’il pouvait faire confiance à sa sœur. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et commença à lui raconter.

-Il y a… quelqu’un dans ma classe avec qui j’ai développé une certaine relation… Pour faire simple, il n’est pas question de relation amoureuse, mais plutôt de relation… intime... Donghae n’avait jamais été aussi mal et gêné. Le regard encourageant de Taeyeon le poussa à continuer.

-Bref, très rapidement, on a commencé à faire… des choses, d’ordre intime, comme je t’ai dit. Enfin, cette nuit, je n’arrivais pas à dormir, visiblement, lui non plus, puisqu’il m’a envoyé un message pour qu’on se retrouve près du lycée. On a bu un chocolat, puis on est allé chez lui, et on a… passé la nuit ensemble. Il finit sa tirade dans un souffle, affreusement gêné.

-Lui ? Taeyeon archa un sourcil. Tu veux dire que tu as eu des relations sexuelles avec un garçon, et qu’il n’y a aucun sentiment entre vous, c’est bien ça ?

Donghae fit une grimace devant la franchise de sa sœur.

-Oui…

-Ok, donc c’est pour ça que tu es parti en pleine nuit de la maison.

Donghae acquiesça.

-Bon écoute, ce que tu fais de tes journées avec ce garçon je m’en fiche, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais, j’apprécies que tu aies été honnête avec moi. En revanche, il est hors de question que tu quittes à nouveau la maison en pleine nuit pour aller le retrouver sans m’en parler. J’estime que tu approches de la majorité et donc que tu es capable de faire les choses par toi-même. Cependant, tu vis encore ici, et je suis responsable de toi, donc la prochaine fois, tu me dis quand tu pars, et où, compris ?

Soulagé, Donghae prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Oui Noona… Merci.

Elle se défit de l’étreinte de son frère et lui fit un petit sourire. Elle lui fit enfin signe de partir. Donghae ne se fit pas prier et alla dans sa chambre, ignorant son ventre criant famine. Il aurait bien le temps de manger plus tard. Pour l’instant, tout ce qu’il voulait faire, c’était se coucher et récupérer un peu. Il tomba bien rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, après une dernière pensée pour les baisers d’un certain blond.

***

Eunhyuk se réveilla en sursaut à cause du bruit de porte claquée. Il entendit des pas pressés dans les escaliers et sa porte s’ouvrit, à la volée. Sa mère, furieuse, était dans l’encadrement. Elle s’approcha du lit et jeta son sac à main sur le lit.

-Tu m’expliques pourquoi je viens d’avoir ton père au téléphone, me disant que tu es parti en pleine nuit de chez lui après une dispute ?

-Maman, je-

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien savoir. Tu es presque un adulte, je m’attends à ce que tu agisses comme tel !

-Je ne veux pas aller chez lui !

-Je m’en fiche totalement ! Il va falloir que tu grandisses et que tu apprennes à faire la part des choses ! Ton père m’a trompée et quittée il y a plusieurs années, mais cela n’avait rien à voir avec toi, ton frère ou tes sœurs ! Donc, tu vas ravaler ta colère et retourner chez lui. Je te préviens, Eunhyuk, c’est la dernière fois que je tolère une telle attitude de ta part, la prochaine fois, ne t’attend pas à autant de clémence de ma part. Maintenant, lève-toi, et va te doucher, tu pues.

Eunhyuk ne se fit pas prier et fila dans la salle de bain. Il était furieux. Retourner chez son père ? Plutôt crever qu’y remettre les pieds, et pire, faire la paix avec lui. Cependant, il devait aller chercher ses sœurs pour qu’elles non plus n’aient pas à subir leur père. Il se lava rapidement, puis s’habilla. Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine manger un bout, sa mère l’ignorant royalement. C’est à ce moment-là que Sungmin choisit de faire son entrée. Eunhyuk blêmit en le voyant en pyjama.

-Hyung ? Tu as dormi ici ?

Sungmin eut une moue étrange et répondit :

-Oui… Et toi qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Figure toi que ton petit frère a décidé de partir de chez ton père en pleine nuit, ne supportant visiblement plus d’y être. S’il-te-plait Sungmin, va avec lui, je ne vais pas supporter longtemps ses frasques.

Sungmin sourit tristement à sa mère, puis se tourna vers son frère.

-Ok, je viens. Je m’habille Eunhyuk et on part.

Eunhyuk avala son lait à la fraise. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa mère et alla dans l’entrée mettre son manteau et ses chaussures. Une fois prêt, Sungmin arriva. Il enfila son manteau et ils partirent dans un silence pesant. Ne supportant pas une telle tension, Eunhyuk finit par parler.

-Alors… Tu as dormi à la maison ? Tu es rentrée tôt ?

Sungmin lui fit un sourire moqueur et lui répondit :

-Si tu me demandes si je vous ai entendu toi et ton mec, la réponse est oui. Je suis rentrée quand vous étiez justement en plein… orgasme si je peux me permettre.

Eunhyuk ne savait plus où se mettre. Pour la discrétion c’était raté. Dieu merci, Sungmin n’avait pas vu Donghae, autrement il était vraiment mort. Et puis, Donghae n’était pas son « mec », mais il se garda bien de le souligner.

-Et… ça ne te gêne pas ?

-De quoi ?

Eunhyuk se rongeait les ongles d’inconfort.

-Eh bien… que je sois avec un garçon…

-Honnêtement Eunhyuk, je n’en ai rien à cirer. Oui, j’aurai préféré ne rien savoir, et surtout ne rien entendre, mais avec qui tu couches ce ne sont pas mes affaires. J’espère juste que vous vous être protégés…

Eunhyuk eut un petit rire gêné.

-Oui, rassures-toi.

La conversation prit fin, et ils marchèrent dans le silence jusqu’à atteindre la maison de leur père. Sungmin mit une main sur l’épaule de son frère et la serra doucement pour lui apporter un peu de courage et lui dire qu’il était là en soutien. Eunhyuk souffla un grand coup et toqua à la porte. Son père apparut.

-Ah, Eunhyuk et… Sungmin ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir.

Sungmin se tendit, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-Effectivement, je ne voulais, mais il n’y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d’avis. Tu nous fais entrer ?

Aussitôt dit, leur père se décala et les laissa entrer. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et n’eurent pas le temps d’enlever leurs manteaux que Luna et Hyoyeon se jetèrent sur eux.

-Oh les gars vous êtes là ! Eunhyuk, qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris de partir, et surtout de ne rien nous dire ? dit Hyoyeon avec une tape sur l’arrière de la tête d’Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk échangea un regard avec son père et comprit qu’il ne valait mieux pas parler de la dispute qu’il y avait eu entre eux. Après tout, protéger ses sœurs était pour lui une priorité.

-Eh bien, j’avais rendez-vous avec un ami ! On a joué aux jeux vidéo toute la nuit.

Les jumelles regardèrent Eunhyuk d’un air dubitatif mais eurent la décence de ne pas demander plus de détails. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle à manger où un repas était prêt pour eux. Ils prirent place en silence et commencèrent à manger.

-Ça va être un long weekend… pensa Eunhyuk.

***

Enfin, dimanche soir arriva pour Eunhyuk et Donghae. Le blond était enfin retourné chez lui avec ses sœurs et son frère et profitait de la douceur de son lit. La fin du weekend s’était passée sans accroc. Il ignorait royalement son père, et restait plongé dans ses pensées, majoritairement tournées vers un certain brun. Étrangement, il ressentait un manque, ce qui n’était pas censé être le cas.

-Sûrement son corps… pensa-t-il.

Il s’endormit rapidement.

***

Une semaine plus tard, Eunhyuk et Donghae étaient en cours de Coréen ancien (pour changer) et Eunhyuk n’en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de sentir Donghae contre lui. Cela faisait presqu’une semaine que rien ne s’était passé entre eux, ayant chacun été pris par les révisions des examens. Mais Eunhyuk était au bord de la crise de nerf. Ce qu’on disait été vrai : un tel plaisir pouvait vite devenir une addiction, et Eunhyuk était en train d’expérimenter la privation de son addiction. Cela devenait un besoin à la limite du vital. Le brun somnolait à côté de lui, et Eunhyuk voulait absolument se lover contre lui, sentir son odeur, toucher cette peau si délicate, l’entendre gémir contre lui. Donghae tourna sa tête vers lui et entrouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans le regard langoureux d’Eunhyuk. Ils échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus, mais furent bien obligés de reporter leur attention sur leur professeur qui parlait du voyage scolaire.

-Bon, il nous reste quelques minutes de cours avant le début des vacances et j’aimerai revenir sur quelques points. Comme vous le savez, les vacances vont durer dix jours. Je compte sur vous pour travailler un minimum. Mais n’oubliez pas de profiter de vos vacances et surtout de passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d’année. Ensuite, comme vous êtes de petits chanceux, vos vacances vont se prolonger un peu puisqu’à la rentrée nous prendrons un bus direction la ville de Kunsan, où nous passerons quelques jours à visiter la ville et être logés dans un très bel hôtel. Comme cela était expliqué dans le courrier reçu par vos parents, ce voyage a été organisé grâce au fait que la classe a gagné un concours inter-lycée. J’attends de vous une certaine discipline durant ce voyage. Les groupes par chambre sont inscris sur le tableau d’affichage de l’entrée. Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances.

Des cris et des applaudissements retentirent dans la classe, tout le monde bien trop heureux d’être libéré du lycée pendant plusieurs jours et surtout d’avoir une prolongation grâce au voyage scolaire. Donghae finit de ranger ses affaires dans son sac puis se tourna face à Eunhyuk.

-Tu crois qu’il vaudrait mieux que l’on soit ensemble pour la chambre ou bien séparés ?

Eunhyuk répondit dans un sourire provocateur.

-Je ne sais pas… être dans la même chambre serait vraiment super, mais en même temps, être à quatre et ne pas pouvoir faire quoique ce soit… C’est peut-être un peu trop de la torture, tu ne penses pas ?

Donghae dépassa son ainé en direction de la porte et dit dans un souffle :

-Tu as sûrement raison…

Pour une raison inconnue, il avait l’air triste.

-Donghae, tout va bien ?

Il lui répondit par un petit sourire mélancolique, et parti en direction du hall d’entrée, suivi du blond.

Cherchant son nom, il remarque que Kyuhyun et Jongwoon était ensemble avec deux autres garçons de sa classe, ce qui voulait dire qu’ils ne seraient ni avec Eunhyuk, ni avec lui. Il trouva enfin son nom et se décomposa légèrement. Il n’était pas avec Eunhyuk. En réalité, il était avec trois inconnus du nom de Leeteuk, Chanyeol et Baekhyun. Il ne les connaissait que de vue, mais ils avaient l’air gentil. Il ne peut cependant réprimer un petit soupire de déception.

-Bon bah c’est réglé, on n’est pas ensemble.

Eunhyuk fit éruption derrière Donghae. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire.

-Oui… écoute je dois rentrer… on se voit sûrement à la rentrée ? Je serai très pris pendant les vacances.

Donghae commença à s’éloigner mais fut stoppé par Eunhyuk qui le rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin.

-Donghae, qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? Tu es bizarre…

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, et se rapprocha de Donghae.

-Tu ne veux pas aller dans un endroit plus tranquille ? Fit-il dans un sourire alléchant.

Donghae considéra la proposition, mais honnêtement il n’avait pas le cœur à aller passer du temps avec l’objet de ses pensées depuis au moins une semaine. Ils avaient joué à un jeu dangereux, et tristement, Donghae s’était pris dedans. Il s’était bien vite rendu compte que ce n’était pas que sexuel avec Eunhyuk et qu’il était vraiment tombé amoureux de lui. Mais sachant pertinemment que le blond n’avait pas de tels sentiments à son égard, partager des moments intimes avec lui faisait plus mal qu’autre chose.

-Je suis désolée, je devrai vraiment rentrer…

-Oh… D’accord, Mais-

-Bonne soirée Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk resta pantois. Qu’est-ce qu’il prenait à Donghae ? Décidé à avoir des réponses, il suivit Donghae jusque chez lui. Mais ce dernier se rendit bien compte qu’il était suivi par une tête blonde avec la discrétion d’un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine. Donghae se retourna dans un sourire. Ils étaient à un mètre l’un de l’autre, et se jaugeaient du regard, l’un étonné, l’autre plus amusé qu’autre chose. Donghae souffla dans un sourire. Il s’approcha du blond et remis tout en douceur une des mèches rebelles du blond qui gênait son regard. Le geste était doux et léger, comme si Donghae avait peur de briser le blond.

-Je ne peux pas te proposer de venir chez moi, ma sœur et ma mère sont là…

-On ne peut pas aller autre part ?

-Eunhyuk, je croyais qu’on ne devait pas faire de sorties ensemble, à quoi tu joues ?

-Comment ? demanda le blond dans un froncement de sourcils.

Donghae expira d’agacement.

-Avant de commencer à… se voir, on avait posé quelques règles, histoire de fixer quelques limites. On a bu un chocolat ensemble, puis on a dormi ensemble, enlacés… J’ai besoin de savoir ce que tu cherches exactement.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n’est pas comme si tu étais amoureux transit non plus.

Donghae tressaillit aux mots employés. Si Eunhyuk savait la vérité.

-Non effectivement, mais si tu veux plus que du sexe, il serait bien de me le dire, que je le sache.

Eunhyuk jaugea le brun, puis se décomposa un peu.

-Tu as raison… J’aimerai juste aller boire quelque chose avec toi histoire de discuter un peu. On est en vacances à présent, et je trouve ça dommage que l’on ne se voit même pas, alors j’aimerai au moins pouvoir profiter de ta présence un peu. Surtout que ça fait une semaine que l’on n’a rien fait et je commence à avoir envie…

Donghae rit devant tant de sincérité. Alors Eunhyuk voulait passer plus de temps avec lui ? Il se dit que finalement cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal et que ça lui permettrait de mieux le connaitre. Il fallait bien reconnaitre que, même si Donghae prétendait être amoureux d’Eunhyuk (enfin juste à lui-même), c’était un amour très superficiel, en le sens qu’il ne connaissait en réalité que très peu le blond.

-Il y a un café pas très loin, si tu veux on peut y aller. Donghae proposa, un sourire béat peint sur les lèvres.

Il eut en retour un superbe sourire, le faisant fondre un peu plus. Il intima le blond de le suivre et ils se mirent en route.

Arrivés au café, Donghae prit un chocolat tandis qu’Eunhyuk prit un thé. Ils prirent place à une table, dans le fond de l’établissement. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, se fixant dans un regard brûlant. Après tout, Donghae était humain, et même s’il voulait faire les choses correctement, majoritairement par respect pour lui-même, résister à Eunhyuk relevait du surhumain. Il but son chocolat en vitesse, se brulant la gorge au passage, de même qu’Eunhyuk. Puis, il prit la main du blond, et l’entraina discrètement vers les toilettes du café.

-Donghae ?

Ledit Donghae se figea. Il se retourna lentement, les lèvres pincées et la main d’Eunhyuk toujours dans la sienne. Qu’elle belle façon de se faire griller, vraiment.

-Taeyeon ?

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! La suite très vite :)

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ou autre, je suis preneuse ! :)


End file.
